Tiger's Revenge II
by Shadow55419
Summary: side story to the Tiger's revenge.  dive into Wolf's past, and find out what Raven and Reese were up to before joining the Guardian Force.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ZOIDS.

Ch. 1

a blue haired woman with a red circle on her forehead and pale blue eyes woke in a cold sweat and breathing hard, she calmed down a bit when she realized where she was, a small fire was burning and the Geno Breaker was standing tall in front of her. It had been a year since Hiltz and the Deathsaurer incident and she was still having dreadful nightmares about Zoid Eve and the Deathsaurer.

"Reese, what's wrong?" a man with black hair, lavender eyes and a red seven with a dot on his right cheek asked sleepily.

"Just another nightmare," Reese replied while lying back onto her pillow before turning to face the man across the fire, "Raven, maybe we should be helping the Guardian Force, I mean we've been helping rebuild after the Deathsaurer, but maybe we could be doing more."

"you know we have to stay under the radar for now, it's only been a year, I think they would have a hard time believing that I've turned good guy after so long of destroying bases and villages, even if I did help kill the Deathsaurer," Raven said his voice laced with concern but still steady.

"Have you heard about this kid they call Wolf Novis?" Reese asked trying to remove her mind from her dreams.

"I've heard of him, they said he took out a couple of crime rings as an officer and that got him the quick promotion to Lieutenant, but that's about all I know," Raven paused to sip his coffee. "I also heard he pilots a Konig Wolf, but that's only the most common rumor about his Zoid no one can say for sure."

Reese broke down and started crying. Raven obviously taken aback by this sudden change of mood walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was just a dream Reese, nothing to be worried about," the black haired man said in a comforting tone.

The next day they packed things up and started heading towards the next village they would be helping to rebuild. They took their time getting there, just over three days instead of two, and got to work helping anyone that needed it.

"It's a blessing you two have come, we could use as much help around here as we can get," an older gentlemen said as they unpacked the Geno Breaker.

"It's no problem, we're here to help anyone who needs it," Reese said shaking his hand.

"Well the women are making cloths for the children if you'd like to help them young lady, the men are rebuilding houses first," the old man said before leading them to a room they could stay in, "It's not much, but we don't have much right now."

"It will do for the time we'll be here," Raven said as politely as he knew how.

A few hours later Reese was learning rather slowly how to make clothing, and Raven was having an easy time building houses.

_'I think I like building these places more than I did when I was destroying them,' _the black haired man thought with a chuckle.

"So young man, what's your name?" A man about twice Raven's size asked him as they walked to get lunch.

"Raven," he replied in rather normal tone, hiding very well the concern he felt about giving his name.

"That young lady you came into town with must be The Blue Devil herself then," the man said sounding completely un-fazed by their names.

"How did you know that?" Raven asked in a cold tone.

"Take it easy Raven, we all know what you've done in the past, the Geno Breaker is a well known Zoid because of you, but what you're doing now is what matters, we need the help, and I'm not one to complain who it comes from as long as you don't come back and destroy it later," the big guy said with nothing but a friendly tone.

"What's your name?" Raven asked as they grabbed a few sandwiches and waters.

"I'm David, lived here most of my life and still know everyone here, if you need anything let me know," David responded before downing a full bottle of water without stopping.

Two days later, they had finished most of the village and were packing up to leave for yet another town to help out, as they were getting the Geno Breaker set for departure the village children waved their good byes as did a few adults.

"Hey Raven, are you two getting hitched sometime soon or what?" David shouted.

The Geno Breaker fell flat on its side from its pilot's shock and anger at the implication.

"WE'RE NOT DATING," both Raven and Reese screamed as the black haired pilot righted the large Zoid.

Shadow and Specular both laughed at the reaction from their masters while David was laughing his head off as were a few of the other villagers.

"Maybe we should think about dating," Reese whispered into Raven's ear from the back of the Breaker's cockpit while they powered through the desert.

This caused Raven to slam the large Zoid to a very sudden stop that caused Shadow and Specular to fly right passed it, and Reese to fly over the seat into the console in front of Raven, landing squarely on his lap.

"Reese, do you want to go out on a real date with me some time?" Raven asked with a cheeky grin on his face that earned him a slap across the face.

"You toss me into a console and expect me to go out with you, HA!" Reese said failing miserably to sound angry.

They arrived at a small city the next day, and had their first official date while Shadow and Specular stayed at the motel rooms they had gotten when they got to town, they also planned to help out a bit but it didn't seem to be needed in this particular town.

"So Raven, now that a lot of places are turning away our help since most have done the rebuilding themselves what can we do?" Reese asked as they waited for their food to arrive.

"I don't know, we could continue to look around and see if we could find some people that need help, or we could settle down somewhere and help out where we can," Raven replied looking out the window.

"Settling down doesn't sound so bad," Reese said quietly without thinking.

Two hours later they returned to the motel to find Shadow and Specular on the bed in one of their two rooms.

"Guess we share a room tonight," Raven said before thinking, Reese turned eight shades of red at his comment.

"Reese, are you okay? You look a little feverish," the lavender eyed man asked seeing Reese's face.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little warm is all I guess," the blue eyed woman replied in a small voice turning towards the other room.

Raven was a gentleman and let Reese have the bed while he slept on the couch. The next day they packed up and left to find a small town to settle down in for a while.

Two months went by they had been living in a small colony near the border between the Guylos Empire and the Helic Republic. They started working around town where ever they could, Raven was working at a local mill, Reese started babysitting and tutoring some of the children.

After five months Raven decided that it was time that they made their relationship a permanent one and asked Reese to marry him. A month after that they got married in the village church. Shadow and Specular continued to help their masters whenever they could; Shadow had gotten particularly good at chopping timbers with his tail blade. Reese and Specular had gotten very good at stopping misbehaving children without her psychic powers, Reese had developed a mother's stare that worked wonders and Specular just slammed her tail to the ground.

They spent a few months helping rebuild, and they had more help then they needed when Raven decided to build a house of their own in the village. Reese was so happy about his decision to settle there that she didn't even try to argue when he said she couldn't see the house till it was finished. It took two months to finish the house, and a whole lot of trying from Specular to keep a very excited Reese from tearing it down in one flying lap through it.

"Raven, how did you do all of this? It's amazing, I love it," Reese asked as she spun on her toes looking around the room they were in, her now shoulder length blue hair falling to one side before settling on either side of her face when she stopped.

"Pretty easy when you've got half the village helping you out," Raven said with a chuckle.

They lived there very happily for nearly half a year, until the Death Tiger and Razor blazed a whole new path of destruction for them to help rebuild.

"Raven, do we have to go?" Reese asked as she packed up her things.

"You don't if you don't want to sweetheart but, I think it would be good to get back out and help, I've gotten good with wood working, you've gotten great with kids, may as well put them to use where we're needed," Raven replied as he headed for the door to load his gear into the Geno Breaker.

"I guess he's right Specular, with our new found skills it would be of a great help to people," the blue haired woman said to her Organoid who nodded her agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

After a month of traveling they had heard more about the Death Tiger and its short reign of terror then they had about the Deathsaurers and the Death Stinger combined. They arrived at a small village and Shadow and Raven went to work on building houses while Reese and Specular took care of the children and elderly.

"So what news do you guys have about this Death Tiger?" Raven asked a man he was working with.

"Nothing much, we heard that it was a Konig Wolf along with four others that took it down," the man said.

"A Konig Wolf? Are you sure?" the black haired man asked in a shocked tone nearly dropping his hammer.

"Easy buddy, I also heard there was a blue Blade Liger, along with a Gordos, and a Dibison," the older man said.

"Tell me was there a Lightning Siax in the mix?" Raven asked after calming himself.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I think there was mention of a Zoid by that name, no idea what it looks like so I couldn't tell you myself," The man said as he walked away.

Raven and Shadow continued to work through the night, knowing who the whole team was that took out the Death Tiger short two Zoids, the Konig Wolf and the Gordos.

They had spent a week in this village helping the people, and they were leaving yet again for another village that needed assistance.

"Reese, are you ready yet?" Raven shouted from the foot of the Geno Breaker.

"I'm coming, just making sure we have everything," she replied sounding rather tired.

"Reese, if you want to stay for another day to rest, we can," Raven said seeing how tired his wife appeared.

"I'll be fine, I promise," she said seeing the unusually concerned look on his face.

They spent two days getting to the next town; Reese looked worse and worse with the time. They arrived at the next village and got a doctor to check her out.

"She should be fine with some rest, I'll give her a mild sedative to help her get to sleep," the doctor said while Raven stood close to his wife on the doctor's bed.

"Thanks doc," Raven said as the doctor left the room.

Shadow and Specular had become increasingly worried and stayed by her side on Raven's order.

Reese spent a few days in bed on doctors orders only getting out of bed to throw up a few times.

*Specular, maybe we should get her to a city doctor,* Shadow said as they stood outside the door.

*Maybe you're right, but Raven wouldn't let us,* Specular said leaning on the door frame.

"Specular will you walk with me?" Reese asked in a weak tone as she sat up in the bed.

Specular shook her head and tried to push Reese back to her bed.

"Specular, I just need some fresh air, I think I can handle a little walk around the village," the blue haired woman complained.

Specular looked to Shadow who nodded.

They left the small room the couple had been given to stay in and walked around the village for a while before Reese decided she wanted to go and check out how the new construction that Raven was helping with.

"Reese, what are you doing here? You should be in bed," Raven shouted down from the roof he was working on.

"I just needed some fresh air dear," she answered loud enough to be heard, "I'm fine Raven, really."

Raven noticed she looked rather faint; he jumped down just in time to keep her from hitting the ground hard.

"REESE," Raven's voice seemed to echo in her mind. It was full of concern and terror.

Raven flew through town with Reese in his arms, moving almost too fast for their Organoids to keep up with him.

"DOCTOR, WE NEED HELP!" Raven screamed as they got to the doctor's office.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as Raven laid Reese out on the bed.

"She was out walking and she fainted," Raven his voice full of panic.

"Alright, I'll have a look, but she probably just over exerted herself, go and catch your breath while I'll check her over son," the doc said in a soothing tone while he went to work.

Twenty minutes later Raven was still pacing around the waiting room when the doctor came through the door.

"Doc, is she gonna be okay?" Raven's voice was now tired but still loaded with concern.

"She'll be fine, it's just like I said, she over did it too soon," he said with a small grin at the younger man's over concern for his wife.

"Thanks doc, can we leave her here for you to keep an eye on her, apparently my Organoid and hers are rather unreliable," Raven said with a slight scowl towards the Organoids.

"Sure, you go on back to work, I'll make sure nothing happens to her," the doc said as he pushed Raven towards the door.

A few days later Reese woke up and Raven never left her side once the doc said she could be out on her own if she was careful.

"Raven, the doctor said I could be out of bed, and by myself at that," the blue haired woman said as they walked through the village.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to leave you alone if I don't want to," Raven said with the first cheeky grin in a long while.

They were leaving the village a few days later and Reese was back to her usual self for the most part, still a little on the tired looking side but not as bad as before.

"Reese, did you get everything?" Raven called down the hall.

"Yeah, be right there," the blue eyed woman called back as she moved through the house.

They left the village with Shadow and Specular hot on the tail of the Geno Breaker.

"Where are we off to now Raven?" Reese asked from the back seat that Raven had installed.

"Not sure yet, we're following the path of the Death Tiger, or the rumored path anyway, so we should arrive at another village in a couple days," Raven said as he turned the auto pilot on.

Just as he said they arrived at a new village with new problems and a lot of work to be done. They had been in the village a few days and Raven was once again doing the building while Reese cared for the children and some of the elderly. Reese was walking through the village looking for Raven to join him for lunch.

"Raven, time for lunch," Reese called out when she found him standing next to an unfinished house.

"Okay, be with you in a second," Raven said as he pulled his shirt off. Reese leaned against one of the posts holding the wall up enjoying the show; she didn't realize the post wasn't secured. She felt the pillar move and before anyone could react the wall came down on top of her, pinning her under it.

"REESE! HELP ME GET THIS WALL OFF OF HER," Raven screamed as everyone around went to helping him. After only minutes they had the wall off her, but Reese wouldn't wake up no matter what they tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Raven was in a full panic mode, he didn't even fully realize that he had carried Reese to the Geno Breaker. He moved out of the village pushing the Geno Breaker to its full speed.

"Shadow, we aren't going fast enough, see what you can do," Raven called out, his voice still full of panic and terror. Shadow fused to the Geno breaker and the speed increased forcing Raven into his seat even further. _'Still not fast enough, we have to get there fast,' _Raven thought as he pushed the controls even harder.

"Specular I know it's dangerous but I need you to fuse with the Geno Breaker," Raven called out.

Specular was going to protest, but knowing Reese may not make it if they didn't make it to a major medical facility soon, and Raven's tone so loaded with concern the blue Organoid did as asked. When Specular fused with the Breaker's core the two Organoids became one shining body wrapped around the core. The pressure in the cabin multiplied tenfold, Raven was pinned to the seat and he could hardly breathe because of the high speed they were traveling at.

"Hang on Reese," the lavender eyed man grunted through his teeth. He could feel his ribs cracking under the pressure but he wasn't going to stop.

They arrived in Guygalos only hours after leaving the village the accident happened in, a journey that normally would have taken three to four days at a minimum. Raven maneuvered the Geno down the streets of Guygalos to the front entrance of the hospital near the middle of the city. When the doctors came out they took Reese inside and carried Raven to another part of the hospital. Shadow and Specular separated from the Breaker's core and each other only to collapse seconds after hitting the ground.

"Where is my wife?" Raven asked as he struggled to breath.

"We need to get you fixed up first," the doctor standing over him replied.

"Not the answer I was looking for," Raven said forcing his body and mind to ignore the pain he was in while he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Raven, you have several broken ribs, and a fractured wrist, you need to stay in bed," the doctor said trying to get him back in the bed.

"Doctor, with the injuries he has, he shouldn't be able to move at all, but look at him," one of the nurses said as the taller black haired man walked out of the room.

Raven had shrugged off the doctor's warnings and gone to the desk and found out where they had taken Reese, they had taken her to surgery and were working on her, he went back to the doctor with a promise from the nurse behind the desk that he would be the first to know when they were done. A few hours later Raven was bandaged up and waiting to hear anything at all when a nurse walked into his room.

"Raven, Your wife will be fine, but…" the nurse paused.

"But what...?" Raven asked after a few very long seconds.

"The baby was too badly hurt in the accident, there was nothing they could do," the nurse finished, she looked like she wanted to cry for the both of them.

"What baby?" Raven asked in a strained voice as he fell into a chair.

"Your wife was nearly six weeks pregnant, didn't you know?" the nurse asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, we've spent a lot of time on the outskirts," Raven replied quietly.

A few days went by, Reese had yet to wake up and Raven stayed by her side the entire time, sleeping in the chair and having one of the nurses bring his food for him, Shadow and Specular had been recovering but were awake and in the room with them. Raven was sitting in the chair about to drift off when he heard the sheets on the bed move. His eyes flew open and every one of his senses went on high alert, when no other noises came from the bed after a few minutes he relaxed thinking he should get some sleep. He closed his eyes and once again heard the sheets move; he started paying as close attention as his tired mind would let him. He watched as Reese's eyes first fluttered open and then tightly shut.

"Reese?" the man whispered his lavender eyes full of concern as he took her hand in his. Shadow and Specular stood to see what would happen.

"Raven, where are we?" the blue haired woman asked in a weak tone as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

"We're at the hospital in Guygalos, they fixed you up after that wall fell on you back in the village," Raven explained.

"What about the baby?" Reese whispered. Raven couldn't do anything but shake his head.

"Reese, why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked despite the knot that had formed in his throat.

"I didn't want you to worry about me and get hurt because you were distracted," Reese replied as she turned her head away to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Raven left to get a doctor, with poorly hidden tears in his eyes.

*Reese, you should have at least told me and Shadow, that way we could have been nearby in case something happened,* Specular growled as she left the room a few steps behind Raven.

*Raven can handle a lot, you shouldn't have hidden such a big thing from him Reese,* Shadow growled before curling up on the floor playing guard dog.

"I know Shadow, but what I was doing seemed the right thing to do," Reese said as she tried to sit up.

"Stay laying down young lady, you've been through enough," the doctor said with a kind tone as he entered the room.

Raven and Specular weren't with him, this site alone nearly killed Reese, but she refused to let it show.

"You should be fine in a few days, then you can go home, Raven was in worse shape than you were when he got you here though," the doctor said as he checked the machines in the room.

"What do you mean?" Reese asked sounding a little more impatient then she meant to.

"You came in with a concussion and internal bleeding, he has four broken ribs and a hairline fracture in his left wrist, but he refused proper medical treatment for himself till you woke up, a nurse has been bringing him food so he didn't have to strain himself too much," the doctor replied.

_'He nearly kills himself trying to protect me, and I was dumb enough to not tell him I was pregnant,' _Reese thought as she started to sob uncontrollably, "What kind of wife does that?" she asked herself quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that ma'am?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing, just…" Reese couldn't finish her sentence due to a knot that had formed in her throat that made it nearly impossible to breathe without sobbing.

The doctor left Reese with a quiet nod closing the door behind himself, and then found Raven getting his wrist bandaged by a nurse.

"Ahh, Raven, just the person I was looking for, your wife will be just fine you two will be able to leave in a few days," he said as Raven nodded.

"Thanks doc, and if I ever came off like an ass, I'm sorry," Raven said with nothing but honesty in his voice as the doctor was turning to leave.

"I've dealt with worse then you son, Van Flyheight included." This made both men laugh, Raven had to stop because of his ribs though.

Raven returned to his wife's room and sat there just watching her sleep, when Specular came back in.

*Raven, you should know that she didn't even tell me that she was pregnant, if she had she would have never left my sight,* Specular growled while curling up on the floor next to him.

"It's alright Specular, she had her reasons I'm sure," the black haired man said before drifting into a deep sleep in the chair next to his wife's bed.

The next few days flew by; Reese explained her reasons for keeping her pregnancy a secret from Raven and the Organoids. Raven took it better then the Organoids did though, and the doctor cleared them both to leave and offered them a room at his home while the Geno Breaker was being repaired. Raven stood next to the shop starring at his Zoid, as a mechanic approached him with a smile on his face.

"We should have it ready in a few days time, the boosters in the legs got pretty burned up so they'll need to be rebuilt or replaced," the mechanic said.

"Replace them if you can, it's the easier route and we have an obligation to uphold in a village four days west of here, so we need to get going soon," Raven said as he turned and headed back to the doctor's house.

"So how long will it be before we can get a move on?" Reese asked from her spot on the couch.

"About three days," Raven said as he threw himself down next to her.

Four days later they were well on their way back to the village they had come from, and moving fast. They arrived to find the wall that had collapsed completely fixed and part of a free standing home.

"Raven, Reese, good to see you back and in one piece," one of the village elders said as they exited the Geno Breaker with Shadow flying Reese to the ground instead of letting her jump down.

"We can see you've done quite a lot since we left, is there anything else we can help with?" Raven asked trying to hide the disappointment he still felt over losing a child.

"No, after Reese's accident the villagers and even some of the children helped us finish up the last house," the older man said not noticing the tinge of pain in both their faces.

"Well, in that case we'll continue on our way, thank you for having us," Raven said politely as the reentered the Geno Breaker and headed back to their home.

"Reese, we're home," Raven whispered as he lifted Reese's sleeping body out of the Breaker's back seat.

After a week of traveling they had finally returned to a home that they had been away from for nearly a year.

"Okay, I'll make dinner," Reese said still asleep in his arms.

Raven just chuckled and took her in the house and tucked her into bed. After a week at home everything was almost back to normal, Reese was back to babysitting and teaching, Raven went back to work at the mill and Shadow went with him. Raven's ribs and wrist were getting better; he felt less pain with each passing day.

They were able to get back to a normal life for a few months, Raven and Reese both decided that it may have been too soon for a child, though neither of them believed it in the backs of their minds. Shadow noticed the look of disappointment on Raven's face.

*Raven, perhaps you shouldn't be so hard on yourselves, accidents happen and are unpredictable,* Shadow growled as they walked to the mill.

"Shadow, I know all of that, but I still can't help to blame myself," Raven said somberly.

*Why would you blame yourself, you couldn't have predicted what would happen,* Shadow growled in a concerned way.

"I should have secured that post before I stopped, then none of this would have happened and you'd have a rug rat crawling all over you and Specular," Raven chuckled seeing Shadow's panicked look.

They heard a few mumblings about someone looking for information on the Death Tiger team; they ignored them for the time being and continued on about their business. Over the next few weeks the rumors they had heard grew with each passing traveler or convoy that passed through the small village.

"Reese, I think it's time we went out of town for a while, I've been hearing some rumors over at the mill, I think we need to tell Van," Raven said as he walked through the door of their home.

"Okay, but maybe we should check a few other places before we go to Van, just to make sure we aren't hearing lies and fairy tales," Reese suggested as she poked her head out of a door way.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

They packed up their bags and left town the next morning with arrangements to have their house kept by one of the younger ladies of the village.

"Raven, maybe we should go here first," Reese said pointing at a spot on the map.

"Okay, we should be able to make it there by nightfall," Raven said as he pushed the controls forward.

Later that day they arrived at a small village where they would stay the night. They went separate ways to find any information they could find.

"I heard it was some guy giving the name Vailen but I'm not sure that's his real name or not but hell its seems to be the common name," replied a man sitting at the bar when Raven asked the whole place if they heard anything about the people going around looking for info on the Death Tiger team.

"Thanks, have you heard anything of what this guy looks like?" Raven asked as he walked over to the guy.

"Nope, mostly other people coming in and out asking for the info in his stead, never himself even if I did see him probably never know it anyway," the guy responded.

Raven bought the man's next drink for his help and left. Reese was having a little better luck with her hunt, she had found out a vague description from one of the men who reported to Vailen, tall with blonde hair.

"I hate it when I have to flirt to get my way," Reese stated to Specular as they left the small diner they had been in.

*Raven would hate it even more then you did,* Specular said causing Reese to laugh.

They walked to the next building where they had the same luck they had at the diner. After a few hours of going around town, they met back up at the hotel and they both had pretty much the same information, usually hired hands doing the leg work, and a vague description of the man calling himself Vailen; tall, blonde hair and green eyes.

They continued their hunt for two weeks through various villages and towns before running out of new information.

"Alright, now we go to Van and the Guardian Force," Raven said before hitting the bed in yet another hotel.

"It should take about a week to get to any base, we'll just have to hope they're at the one we go to," Reese said as she lay down next to her husband. Specular and Shadow slept on the floor on either side of the bed.

Over the next week they made their way to the closest base to them.

"Raven it looks like they're mobilizing to intercept us," Reese said looking around Raven's seat.

"Hold your fire boys, we didn't come to fight this time," the blue eyed woman said through an open video link.

Raven maneuvered the Geno Breaker into the hanger as Specular and Shadow followed, after being invited in to talk. Once they were in the hanger, Raven greeted Van and the others before noticing three new people and three new Zoids with them.

"Raven, this is Wolf and Daniel Novis," Van said pointing to the two men behind him, one a tall black haired fellow with blue eyes and a scar across his right one, the other a blonde haired blue eyed young man just shorter than Van.

"And this is Clare O'Connell," Fiona said wrapping her arm around the blue haired girl next to Wolf.

"Nice to finally meet the deadliest pair on Zi," Wolf said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nice to meet you to, Tiger slayer," Reese said with a sultry tone. No one, not even Raven, could avoid laughing at Wolf's face.

"Let's get out of the hanger, we need to talk," Raven said as he headed for the door, Reese, Shadow and Specular on his heels. They met up in a briefing room and talked about the past few years, leaving out the bad parts.

"When was the last time you heard anything about this Vailen character?" Wolf asked as he set his arms on the table.

"Probably two maybe three weeks ago, it took us about a week to get here after we left but it seemed like they quit looking so we came up here to tell you guys," Raven said as he leaned back in his chair.

_'He seems oddly relaxed for a wanted man sitting in a military base,' _Wolf thought not realizing he was thinking the same thing everyone else was.

"If you don't mind Raven, would you keep an ear out for this Vailen person, if you find out where he might be, find some way to let us know," Van said as he got up to leave.

"You got it, and keep your guard up around here, this guy may already know where you are," Reese said instead. Van and Wolf just nodded.

After receiving a new Genosaurer from Dr. D, Reese had Specular fuse to the new Zoid to change it to Reese's liking.

"Reese, how long is this going to take?" Wolf asked as he walked up behind her.

"No idea, what are you really here for?" the blue haired woman said sounding rather cold for the first time in a long time.

_'Something is off about this guy, I can't feel anything negative from him,' _Reese thought as Wolf leaned against the jeep she was leaning on, _'Even when I jab at him, there's nothing.'_

"Hey, no need to be testy, just curious, I mean Blaze never transformed the Konig Wolf that I pilot and we've been together for god only knows how long," the black haired man next to her said with a smile.

"Well it seems that not every Zoid has something to change into then, my guess is that its only the Zoids that have been surpassed by the pilot's skill that have the potential to evolve," Reese said as she leaned against a jeep.

"You trying to say that I don't have skills," Wolf said faking offense.

"No, but maybe you haven't reached your Konig's full potential as a Zoid yet," Reese said sounding bored. They carried on for a while before running out of things to talk about.

_'Even his offense to my comment about skills seemed somehow empty,' _the pale blue eyed woman thought as she stared at the blue cocoon.

"Captain Novis, here you are, I've been looking for you," Clare called across the hanger.

"What is it Lieutenant," Wolf responded.

"Captains Flyheight and Irvine would like to see you and your brother, Captain Schubaltz is already on his way," Clare finished as she turned to lead the way.

Reese stayed in the Hanger with her cocoon, while Raven roamed the base looking for Shadow, so they could get to the meeting called by Van and the others.

"Raven, why don't you stay here with me?" Reese asked as she hugged her husband.

"Because, Daniel needs a partner, and who better then the man who came from where he's headed," Raven said with a rather cheeky grin.

"Besides, Wolf asked me to look after him, and honestly I can see why," the black haired man said picking up a rather serious tone.

"Well, be careful out there okay, I think Wolf may be hiding something in all this, I'm sure we can trust him though," Reese said as she walked back to the cocoon that occupied part of the hanger.

"Hey, are you okay?" Raven asked as he grabbed her arm gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just hate not going with you," the blue haired woman said quietly.

"We'll come and get you as soon as we get word Specular has finished with whatever that thing will be okay," Raven said drawing her into a hug. Daniel and Raven moved out first, and waited at the main gate at the base for the others.

"Hey Raven, was Reese pissed that she wasn't coming on this one?" Daniel asked as they made their way through the desert.

"A little upset maybe, but not angry," Raven replied before clicking the radio off.

"So much for lengthy conversation," the blonde young man mumbled.

They spent two days, in almost silence, speaking only when a change of direction was needed or when Daniel tried to start up a conversation and failed miserably.

"Alright that does it, tell me about your first Zoid," Daniel said as they sat near the fire cooking dinner.

"Well, I piloted a Zaber Fang for a long time, I can give you a few tips on piloting one some time," Raven replied with a smirk.

"My first was a republican Godos, wrecked it trying to go too fast," Daniel laughed.

"My Zaber was torn apart by Van's shield the Genosaurer was my second," Raven chuckled at the blonde's shocked face.

"My second was a Pteras that I flew into an enemy Redler because I ran out of ammo," Daniel took his turn to laugh at Raven's stunned face.

This conversation and Raven's teachings carried on till they arrived in the village where the last information Raven had on Vailen had come from. Reese was enjoying some time with Moonbay at the base, while waiting on her Zoid to hatch from its cocoon.

"Moonbay, why after all I've done to your friends and other people, are you being so nice to me?" Reese asked as they walked down the hall.

"I guess it's cause it's been nearly four years since you and Raven started helping rebuild instead of destroying things," Moonbay said wrapping one arm around the blue haired lady.

"Well I guess that's good enough for me," Reese said as they continued down the hall.

A week after the others left Specular brought forth a new Psycho Genosaurer, Reese was in the hanger making adjustments when Moonbay walked into the hanger.

"Hey Reese, you got that thing the way you like it yet, Raven and Daniel are already on their way back," Moonbay screamed from across the hanger.

"Yeah, it's ready to go when they get here," the blue eyed woman called back when Moonbay was a bit closer.

"Good lets go we've got a table at the nicest restaurant in town," Moonbay said in a sly tone.

A week went by and Raven and Daniel showed up at the base. Raven went hunting the woman he called wife and lover, Daniel stayed in the hanger observing the scenery. Raven found Reese and was taken aback by a makeover that Moonbay had given her while they were away.

"Reese, you look amazing, when did this happen," Raven managed only a whisper.

"Last night, do you like it?" Reese asked playing with her new curls.

Raven looked her over one more time, Reese's hair was longer now then it was in the old days but she had never worn it in curls like this, she was wearing an elegant but simple blue blouse with a black knee length pencil skirt.

"I… love it," Raven managed to stutter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When they arrived back at the hanger, Daniel complemented Reese on the new look and jumped back into his Great Zaber, completely ignoring the jealous scowl that was on Raven's face. They headed out in a new direction, Daniel never looked at Reese in a way that made anyone uncomfortable and this made Raven curious as to why.

"Hey Daniel, can ask you a personal question?" Raven asked before Daniel nodded his okay, "Why is it that all of the women that are constantly around you seemed to go completely unnoticed by you?"

"Because I'm engaged to my long time girlfriend, have been for quite awhile now, we're trying to iron out the biggest details of the wedding before we set a date," Daniel said with absolute clam even though both of his traveling companions were shocked.

"Really, does Wolf know, because if he does he's done a remarkable job at keeping his mouth shut about it," Reese said shock still very evident in her voice.

"He knows, he's just not as open about things in his personal life that's all," Daniel said moving his gaze to the ground.

"But I didn't scene anything from him, he's just kind of a hole in space to my mental powers," the blue haired woman said in a tone that sounded to Daniel like she was ashamed of herself.

"Don't feel bad, Wolf knows how to fool a lie detector six ways to yesterday," the blonde replied with a small chuckle, "I haven't said anything to him, but I know something is wrong with him, he's not quite the same Wolf he was when he left home."

"Daniel, why did you come back to base with a few bruises?" Reese asked while Raven slept.

"I asked Raven for a few lessons in hand to hand tactics, he kicked my ass," Daniel said scratching the back of his head and a nervous smile on his face.

Reese raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired young man and shook her head ruffling her new curls.

"Men, always looking to see who's the better fighter," the blue haired woman groaned as she lay down to sleep for the night.

After a month on the road, all the teams returned to the base. They had nothing at all new to report and they were getting frustrated. Daniel received orders to take a team to the desert near a village where bandits were causing problems. Clare O'Connell stayed at the base mostly spending time on the obstacle courses learning from anyone who would give her advice on getting better in her Blade Liger. Wolf was on escort duty for the visiting emperor. Raven and Reese stayed mostly to themselves like Irvine and Moonbay.

"I have a bad feeling about Daniel and that mission he's on," Reese said as the couple walked down the halls their Organoids close behind them.

"He'll be fine, I taught him more than just how to fight on his feet after all," Raven said with a proud smile.

"Well, that doesn't help the feeling," Reese replied as she turned into their room.

Two minutes later the alarm was blaring and Reese was more worried than she was before.

"Incoming wounded, all doctors' report to the ER on the double," a voice rang out over the speakers.

"It's Daniel," Reese said with panic showing in her pale blue eyes before running in the direction of the ER.

Raven chased after her barely able to keep up. When Raven and Reese arrived Wolf was going insane; Van and Irvine were both trying to hold him back.

"Raven, help them," Fiona called in a panicked tone.

He immediately grabbed Wolf by the collar, drew his right hand back, and struck hard with an open fist.

"Control yourself Wolf," Raven shouted, just then he noticed Wolf's eyes were different, instead of their usual deep blue, they were blood red. Wolf stopped thrashing about and went limp in the men's arms.

Reese had a look of panic on her face when she felt the raw hate and anger coming from Wolf before Raven hit him. She was astounded that right after the hit every ounce of those two emotions left him and turned to nothing but sorrow.

"Clare, get him to a room where he can be alone," Van said basically handing his black haired friend over to the Lieutenant.

Raven had never seen anyone freak out that badly over anything, and he aimed to find out what made Wolf different.

"Hey Van, can we talk?" Raven asked as they walked out of the hospital wing.

"Yeah, what's on your mind Raven?" the spiky black haired man replied as they separated themselves from the group.

"Wolf was pretty freaked out back there; it looked as if his eyes had changed color, what the hell is going on with that guy?" the lavender eyed man asked once they were out of earshot of the others. Van leaned against the wall and took a deep breath readying himself to explain.

"I'll tell you what I know. Wolf is one of a kind, he's the only man I know that almost never loses his temper, but when he does it's a massive explosion, he won't stop till everything that gets in his way is dead or dying, when you two walked into the infirmary we were keeping him from going back to the hanger and breaking every law we as the Guardian Force have," Van paused to inhale, "When he controls his temper it becomes a powerful weapon, his reflexes and all his senses seem to be heightened, I've never seen him lose when he does that, oh and his eyes did change color, seems it's a genetic thing."

Van simply pushed himself off the wall leaving a stunned and confused Raven standing in the middle of the hall. Raven explained the whole thing to Reese later on and she was just as stunned as he was.

"So, basic rule is not to piss off Wolf and keep Daniel safe so he doesn't go completely bonkers is that it?" Reese said with a slight chuckle.

"Basically, but I can say this about the guy, he had me genuinely scared for what might have happened back there," Raven somberly added as he sat next to his wife.

"The great Dark One scared, that should be a head line somewhere," Reese laughed.

"Reese you don't get it, I've never seen someone go completely insane like that for revenge, much less revenge for one person," Raven said ignoring the jab his wife had made, "I've seen a lot in my time, death, destruction, mass murder, all caused by the man I once was, but to see a man lose it for one person the way Wolf did for Daniel, it's scary to think of what could have happened had they let him go," Raven finished as he stood to leave, "I'm going to check on them, do you want to come with me?"

Reese simply shook her head and turned towards the small kitchen in their quarters, happy to be back I her long blue coat and black pants over the blouse and skirt Moonbay had chosen.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Clare asked as he walked into Wolf's room.

"I came to apologize, what I did earlier was unacceptable as a lower ranking officer," Raven said as formally as possible. He surprised even himself with his ability to get out his thought without laughing.

"Wolf, sweetie Raven's here, would you like to see him," Clare said stunning Raven with one word.

_'Why would she say something like that to him,' _Raven thought to himself. Shaking the thought out of his head, he walked to the edge of the bed Wolf was on and picked him up by the collar and stood him on his feet. Wolf didn't seem to want to move on his own but Raven noticed his eyes were still deep red.

"Wolf, you and I are going to take a walk," Raven said before almost literally dragging him out of the room.

Clare followed the two men to one of the bases workout rooms.

"Raven, what are you planning?" Clare asked as Raven put Wolf in the middle of the ring drawn on the padded floor.

"I'm going to test a theory, that's all," Raven said drawing back a fist.

Before Clare had a chance to react she watched as Wolf simply grabbed Raven's fist stopping it cold. Raven and Wolf continued to spar for nearly an hour before either of them started losing a beat. Raven went down hard and Wolf had him pinned, his knee across his neck and a fist very close to his nose. Wolf backed off and helped Raven off the mats.

"Raven, thank you, I needed to get some of the fight out of me and you saw that," Wolf said sounding as though he'd never freaked out in the first place as his eyes shifted back to their normal blue.

"Wolf, not even Shadow can put up that kind of fight, it was more fun than teaching Daniel, I'm just glad you know when to stop," Raven thought a half second too late about what he had said. "I'm sure he'll be fine Wolf, he learns quick so I think he can kick this one."

They all left the workout room, Raven returned to his quarters where he hoped Reese wouldn't be too upset about him starting a fight with Wolf and letting someone that wasn't her watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Two weeks had gone by and when Wolf wasn't by Daniel's bed he was in the ring with Raven venting his frustrations Clare and Reese both attended the sparing matches and rather enjoyed them. Raven heard about Daniel waking up and Reese was waiting for him in the infirmary.

"Hey what kept you?" Reese asked as she hugged Raven.

"Needed a shower," Raven said heading towards the room where Daniel was laid up.

"You see, just like I told you Wolf," Raven said as they entered the room.

"Yeah he got a jump start when he woke up to me asleep on Clare's lap," Wolf said laughing at his brother's face.

Clare turned red as a pepperoni and made an excuse to leave; Reese followed the younger lady to see what the matter was.

"Clare, what's the matter?" Reese said when she finally caught up with her.

"It's just what I'm wearing, and with Daniel and Raven there," Clare said still beet red and stuttering a bit.

"Clare, you are a horrible liar, and that's a good thing," Reese said in a comforting tone shed learned in her years of caring for children.

"It really is what I'm wearing," Clare said waving her hands in front of her, "I've been wearing this skirt almost three days now, I need a bath and a change that's all."

"Alright I'll tell Wolf you wanted to clean up," Reese said turning back towards the room.

"Thanks," Clare called out before she turned and ran to her quarters where her Organoid Polaris was waiting after she got out of the shower.

"Well, we've met the family Polaris, and it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, they really must be used to Blaze having taken to you so quickly," the blue haired girl said as she dried her hair.

Moonbay barged through the door not caring that the occupant wasn't decent. Clare quickly covered herself with the towel she'd been using to dry her hair.

"MOONBAY, KNOCK NEXT TIME!" Clare screamed.

"Oh please, I've seen Fiona in the buff what's so different between what you've got and what we've both got?" Moonbay said nonchalantly as she sat on the couch, Clare's face turned all the different shades of red in the color wheel before the blue haired girl went back into the bathroom and came out fully clothed.

"What are you doing here Moonbay," Clare asked as she sat down in the chair across from her guest.

"The card game the men hold every time they're in the same place is going on once Daniel gets better, generally the ladies of the base use that night to have a girls night in, chick flicks, popcorn and girl talk, you're welcome to join us, just wanted to let you know," the black haired woman said getting up to leave.

"You just wanted to catch me naked didn't you Moonbay?" Clare asked with a sly smirk and a knowing look in her stone grey eyes.

"Nah, you aren't that pretty, Reese on the other hand," Moonbay said in a half mocking tone and her hand wrapped around her chin.

Two months went quickly, everyone had requested to have a semi permanent post to the base so they could all over see Daniel's recovery, and Julie Novis and Samantha had been allowed to stay on base in the Emperor's quarters, with his permission and on Marian's less than enthusiastic agreement. Raven and Wolf continued their sparing matches, the wins swapped back and forth neither of them winning more than twice in a row. Daniel was finally allowed to leave the infirmary for the poker game, and Clare had decided to join the ladies for the evening.

Fiona shoved her husband and friend out the door of Van and Fiona's quarters.

"Guess they're eager to get the night started," Van said as they watched Reese, Moonbay and Samantha coming down the hall.

"Why did you shove them out like that?" Clare asked with genuine curiosity in her voice. Before Fiona could get her answer out Reese, Moonbay and Samantha walked in.

"Because we want details about you and Wolf," the blue eyed woman responded knowing what the look on Clare's face had meant.

"How long have you two been going out?" Samantha, Daniel's fiance a black haired green eyed woman of graceful stature, asked as she took a seat next to Reese.

"Since the scouting mission we went on after Raven and Reese showed up, Wolf and I agreed to give what we felt a try," Clare responded in a low tone.

"That long huh," the green eyed woman said leaning back in her seat.

"It's only been four or five months," Clare said with a smile that went all the way to her eyes.

"Yeah and you two look like your still in heaven how does that happen? Especially when Wolf is so bottled up you could pop his cork like a Champagne bottle," Moonbay said half jokingly.

"He's not that bad when you have time alone with him," Clare said cheerily, realizing only when she saw the looks the others were giving, just how that sounded which caused her to turn beet red, "I mean I attacked him for sneaking up on me, but we still decided to try."

"You attacked him and he didn't demote you or something, that doesn't sound like Wolf," the well tanned woman said as she leaned back into the seat.

"Didn't any of you wonder why he came back with a tear in his sleeve and a cut on his arm?" Clare asked getting comfortable with the topic.

"Van asked him but he never got a straight answer," Fiona said before getting refills for their drinks.

"Okay has he seen you in any state of undress?" Samantha asked causing Clare to turn red all over again.

"Come on, you can be honest, we won't say anything," Moonbay said as she crossed her heart with her finger, the others following her lead even Reese.

"Well, yeah he joined me in a shower a few days ago, but we were in a huge rush otherwise," Clare hurried to explain.

"Okay, he noticed then, I'm sure you took notice of him too," Moonbay said nonchalantly. Clare was beet red and trying to shrink herself into the couch. Reese took pity on her and changed the subject.

"So what about you Samantha, has Daniel seen you naked?" Reese asked before turning to see Clare back to her normal color and personality.

"Yeah, he has… a lot," Samantha said with such a casual tone that it stunned the other girls.

"What, you think I don't like to entice my man with some racy photos here and there? I mean we don't get to see each other very often after all," Samantha asked causing the others to shake their heads.

They talked for a few hours, about first dates and most romantic moments and things like that. Fiona seemed to win everything when it came to romantic moments with Van, but Clare was a close second on romantic dates with Wolf.

"So have either of you told them you love them yet?" Fiona asked finally joining the conversation.

"Yeah, he said it first, over dinner with Champagne and all that fanciness," Samantha said with stars in her eyes.

"Clare, what about you?" Moonbay asked.

"What about me, what?" Clare asked trying to dodge the question.

"Have you told him you love him yet?" Reese asked sounding annoyed, shocking everyone in the room, especially after she came to Clare's rescue just a short while before.

"No, not yet," Clare said trying to make herself smaller. They all gasped, especially with all the stories she had been telling about their dates.

"Why haven't you?" Samantha asked being the first to react.

"I don't know, I mean, I know I do, but I can't seem to get it out when I want to," the blue haired girl said still trying to make herself disappear.

"Well, has he said it yet?" Fiona asked.

"No, but he's already said that he has his reasons for not saying it first," Clare said stopping to figure out if she should tell them his reasons for it or not.

"Yeah I know what those reasons are. Clare, let me tell you he probably will stick to those reasons till the end of time, and as good as they may be you should probably know Daniel may have talked him into saying it," Samantha said not realizing that she had shocked everyone in the room.

Clare was so stunned that she got up and started making her way towards Wolf's quarters so she could get there before she had second thoughts.

"Well we lost the guest of honor for the night, so who's ready for that movie?" Fiona asked as she stood in front of the TV.

"You realize she isn't coming back tonight right," Moonbay said getting off the couch and heading for the door.

"Yeah, and the boys are almost done with their game for the night so I'm gonna get back to our quarters so I can get cleaned up for my man," Reese said in a rather sultry tone, before leaving.

"Guess that leaves us for clean up huh," Samantha laughed quietly.

"Where did you get all that from," Fiona asked Samantha as Clare left.

"What you think the little brother of a man who is so bottled up you could pop his cork like a Champagne bottle, as Moonbay so eloquently put it, would be so closed off?" Samantha asked with no trace of arrogance in her voice.

"Daniel is a blabber mouth, I can't buy that," the blonde haired woman stated while getting up to start cleaning up.

"Not so much a blabber mouth as I beg him to tell me till he does," Samantha said laughing at Fiona's shocked facial expression.

"Samantha, what are Mike's reasons for not saying 'I love you' first?" the red eyed woman asked while they were cleaning up.

"Long story, one you probably don't want to hear about a friend," the green eyed woman said trying to dodge answering.

"I know things about Mike that no one else does, but I've made a promise not to discuss those things, I think I can handle it," Fiona responded sounding just as serious about getting an answer as before.

"Listen, I've known Wolf and Daniel since we were all kids, I'm not sure he'd appreciate me talking about things like that, it's nothing against you, he just doesn't like discussing his past that's all," Samantha responded quietly.

"I understand, and you're right, Mike doesn't generally talk about his past," Fiona said letting out a sigh of resignation.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Down the hall in Wolf's quarters Clare had fallen asleep on his couch while they watched a movie after "celebrating" the fact that they had said "I love you" to one another with Moonbay. Wolf was about to doze off so he cut the movie off and carried Clare into the bed room.

_'She is so beautiful; I can't believe she's my girlfriend' _Wolf thought as he brushed a hair out of her face. "Wonder why she came after a brute like me," the black haired man whispered as he turned to leave.

"These are your quarters Wolf, I'll stay on the couch," Clare mumbled as she started to get up.

"Ladies get first dibs on the bed, I'll stay on the couch," Wolf said quietly without turning around.

"Why don't we both just stay in the bed Wolf, I mean we are a couple after all," Clare said in a low tone dragging a finger back and forth across the covers on the bed.

"Clare, I'm not used to having someone in bed with me," Wolf said honestly.

"Well shouldn't you get used to it, I mean you may have a wife someday," Clare said still drawing her finger back and forth across the sheets as she pulled her knees to her chest. Wolf scratched his chin, even though he was ready to fly into the bed.

"I guess I can't argue with the logic there," he said calmly as he removed his shirt and climbed into the bed.

Clare's face went from a sad, almost puppy eyed look to her usual joyous face as she wrapped herself around him and used his chest as her pillow. Wolf was slightly taken aback then adjusted to this feeling. _'I could definitely get used to this,'_ he thought as he stared at the top of Clare's head lying on his chest.

"Clare, why don't we shower before bed, I'm sure I have a shirt you can wear," Wolf said suddenly very aware of the fact he probably smelled like cigar smoke.

"Okay," Clare jumped up and flew into the bathroom that Wolf had pretty much built himself.

The man had put a lot of work into the whole place really, that's why this particular room had his name on the door, he had practically bought it from the base. _'And here I thought she was tired,'_ the black haired man thought as he got up and made his way to the closet to find that shirt for her.

"Wolf, do you want me to leave the water running?" Clare asked as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the towel around her head.

"Yeah, here's that shirt for you," Wolf said tossing the shirt to her, and doing his best to ignore the look on her face, the one that said, "Take me I'm yours."

After Wolf had his cold shower, he joined her in bed only to find she had left the shirt off.

"Clare, how often do you sleep in the buff like this?" he asked as she wrapped her arm around his stomach and placed her head on his chest once again.

"Not very, I just wanted to tonight," Clare responded sleepily.

_'Oh great, first night in bed with her and she's got an itch to sleep naked,'_ Wolf thought while trying to push out the sexual thoughts that filled his mind. He was put at ease somewhat when he heard her snoring softly.

Wolf woke up only a few hours later feeling slightly hung-over from a bit of drinking with Moonbay the night before.

"Clare?" He mumbled sleepily as he felt for her body that was no longer in his bed.

He dragged his tired body out of bed and into the bathroom; he noticed that Clare's cloths weren't on the floor. He walked out of the bathroom, after doing his morning business, and noticed a note lying on the pillow that he hadn't felt in his search before.

_Good morning Wolf, I've just gone to my quarters to get a change of clothes and a few things, I decided to let you sleep since its only four in the morning, but I shall return so no need to worry._

_Clare_

Wolf smiled and looked at the clock; it read five minutes after four.

"She could have waited a few more minutes and she wouldn't have had to worry about waking me," Wolf laughed as Blaze came into the room.

*Polaris went with her, I take it,* he asked as he saw the note in Wolf's hand.

"Yeah I guess," Wolf replied.

About ten minutes later Clare and Polaris came back in the room to find Wolf awake and cooking breakfast in the small kitchen his quarters had.

"So, what's in the bag?" Wolf asked noticing a bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Just clothes, I figure I can keep at least two uniforms here, in case I stay over more often," Clare responded throwing the bag on the couch.

Clare finally took notice of all the work Wolf had done in the place, she had been there plenty of times but never took the time to take in all he had done. He had added a lot to the place and even knocked two of the walls out, turning a second bedroom into part of the main living space, changing the lighting a lot in the process, starting with a chandelier over the table and a few floor lamps in the main living space instead of florescent lighting throughout the space. He also painted the walls an almost white shade of red to add a little color. He added a full oven and cook top and a bigger sink along with a full fridge and freezer to the small kitchen the space came with, his excuse for that was he hated the military's definition of cooking.

"Wolf, why did you change this place so much?" Clare asked as she sat on the couch, enjoying the smells of whatever he was cooking.

"I guess I did it to keep myself from going crazy in all that gray," the black haired man said with a chuckle.

"Well it's a beautiful place," Clare said walking back to his bathroom to look around there.

What she saw impressed her a lot, heated tile floors, a glass stall shower that took up one whole end of the room, and marble counters on the vanity cabinet sink. She noticed the new lighting as well, a beautiful hanging lamp that looked hand made over the vanity, and a flush mount lamp of the same design in the shower which was more than enough to light the space. As she continued to look through the cabinets she figured they were extremely expensive or hand made by someone with a lot of skill.

"So what do you think?" Wolf asked with a slight chuckle when he saw her jump.

"I love it, is there anything left original in this place?" the blue haired girl asked after recovering.

"The ceiling and the cement floor in the shower, that's about it, but I'm gonna tile the shower floor in a week or two," he said with another chuckle.

"Who did all of this, I mean I don't think Herman or Schubaltz would allow a contractor in the base," Clare said still looking around.

"Your right they didn't, I did most of it myself, I had some help from Van and Irvine on a few things in the kitchen and knocking out the walls in the living room, but the bathroom is all me," Wolf said with a slight amount of pride in his voice.

"Damn, you must have been working on this forever, with going on missions and all that," Clare responded.

"Actually I was on injury leave for a while, I did the entire bathroom during that time, short the vanity cabinet doors that is, those I did after a mission," Wolf said walking out of the room, Clare followed behind him.

"Why were you on injury leave?" Clare asked realizing too late that she had pushed a button not meant to be pushed. Wolf took a deep breath and turned towards her.

"It was shortly after my first time on guard duty, I was on my way to act as guard for the Emperor again, the Emperor took a liking to me apparently, and Razor took me by surprise and we screwed each other up pretty good, medical brought me back here, I had several broken ribs, I should not have even been able to move according to the doctors, but I seemed to be able, so I worked on this place," Wolf said as if it were half way funny.

"Colonel Herman must not have been happy about that," Clare said after wrapping him in a hug which he returned.

"He actually asked me to do up his quarters, but I haven't gotten there yet," Wolf chuckled not feeling the least bit bad about it.

Raven and Reese woke up around six o'clock in the morning; both were a little dazed from a night of passion.

"Hey Raven, what do you think about trying again?" Reese asked as she rolled herself out of bed.

"Trying what again?" Raven asked with a groggy tone.

"Having kids," she replied turning back to her husband, who seemed to snap awake.

"Reese if you think you're ready to try again, I won't argue, I just want you to be ready," Raven said jumping out of the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"I think after this whole thing is over, I might be," Reese said quietly into her husband's chest.

Shadow and Specular seemed to notice Reese's change in attitude from the day before; she was happier and seemed to be more open with others. Moonbay wasn't feeling well enough to attend Daniel's wedding and Irvine volunteered to watch over little Daniel while the wedding went on. The rest of them attended a beautiful military style wedding, and a short lived reception. Moonbay was worrying herself even sicker when she found out that Daniel and Samantha were the last to come out of the rubble.

"What's wrong with Uncle Daniel mommy," little Daniel asked as Wolf walked passed them in the medical center carrying his brother's limp body in his arms.

"He's sleeping dear, he was hit very hard protecting Aunt Samantha," Fiona said trying not to cry.

Daniel was in the worst shape of all of them, they all took turns looking over him. Samantha stayed by his side no matter who else was with him. Reese walked into the room, she saw the younger women sitting in the chair asleep. Gently she woke her by shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Samantha, go get some food, the man at the door will give you his radio, I'll call you on it if something changes," she said pointing to the radio she had on her hip.

"Okay, I'll be back as fast as I can," Samantha said as she stretched.

"Take your time sweetie, you look like you could use a shower," Reese said pointing at the fact Samantha was still wearing her wedding dress two days after the wedding.

"Yeah I guess I could," she replied with a real laugh.

Two more days went by and Daniel still hadn't come out of it, Raven and Wolf's sparing sessions were getting longer every time and Wolf seemed to be getting more and more serious about them as well. Clare was getting worried about him, after one of the sparing sessions Clare and Wolf were walking back to their quarters.

"Mike, have you gone and seen Daniel?" Clare asked in a low tone.

"Not yet, I'm almost afraid to," Wolf replied as they continued aimlessly down the hall.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and go see him okay," Clare said wrapping her arm around his waist. Wolf only nodded in response.

Raven and Reese spent a few minutes with Samantha while Raven got his cuts checked by one of the nurses.

"Wolf seems to be getting a little more serious about those sparing sessions," Samantha commented as the doctor checked another of Raven's cuts.

"Yeah, he dislocated my shoulder yesterday," Raven chuckled.

"HE DID WHAT?" Reese nearly screamed, as she yanked Raven out of the room.

"Raven, why didn't you tell me he did that?" she said lowering her tone.

"Because, he also put it back for me and honestly I've done it before working on the houses," Raven said with a smirk.

They saw Wolf and Clare approaching Daniel's room, Reese started towards them and Raven stopped her by grabbing her arm with enough force to make her at least look at him.

"Reese this is the first time he's come here since Daniel got hurt, now is not the time to chew him out about my injuries, most of which I returned just so you know," Raven said before releasing her arm. Both of them went to their quarters, and just left Wolf and Clare alone.

Two more days passed and everyone was on high alert, cleanup crews were working all over the base still cleaning up the debris from the attack, Wolf and Clare moved into the same quarters permanently, so Clare could keep an eye on Wolf, Moonbay spent her time consoling Samantha as best she could. Van, Irvine and Wolf were in the hanger with Raven, Reese and Thomas and all the Organoids.

"Van, we need to go after this guy now before he kills one of us, or gets closer to killing Daniel," Wolf shouted as anger started to take over and turning his eyes red.

"Mike, listen to me for a minute okay?" Van stopped him mid sentence.

"Van, you only call me by my first name when its bad news, what's happened?" Wolf said lowering his tone his anger turning into extreme worry and depression leaving his eyes red.

"Mike, Daniel died this morning at 0200 hours, the doctors didn't see it coming so there was nothing they could do, I told them I would tell you myself, Samantha nearly killed the doctor for calling the time of death," Van said somberly as he watched his long time friend drop to his knees and let out a howl that would once again scare off a full grown lion before ducking his head to hide his red eyes. Clare had just walked into the hanger, when she heard the howl.

"Why does he do that?" Clare asked in a very hushed tone when she got to the group.

"The last time any of us saw him do this first hand, was when your father died two years ago, I think he does this for anyone who dies in a less then honorable manner, but none of us knows exactly why he does, but that's because he won't explain his reasons for it," Irvine explained quietly. Clare walked over to Wolf who was on the ground crying.

"Sweetie, why don't we go to our room, I'll make you some dinner and we can just sleep for a while," She said as she helped him up and led him out of the hanger.

"Did she say 'our' room?" Van asked as they left.

This earned him a smack to the head from Raven and Irvine. The girls just sniggered at the bewildered look on Van's face. Wolf and Clare got back to their quarters, and they were just climbing into bed when Clare just couldn't hide her curiosity any more.

"Mike, why did you howl like that in the hanger," she asked quietly while lying on his chest.

"I can't really say, it's just something I feel the need to do, the first time I did it at all was when your father died," he replied.

"Have you done it after that? I mean before today," she asked still keeping her voice low.

"No, I guess it comes when people I care for…" he took a staggered breath, "Die."

Clare heard his breathing steady, and she eventually fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing and heart beat.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Everyone was having trouble staying on their assigned duties with Daniel's funeral so close at hand. Raven, Reese, Irvine, Van, Moonbay, and Fiona were walking down the hall towards the lunch room when Samantha's voice came through the radio.

"Van, you guys need to get here fast, Wolf is going after Vailen on his own," she said.

"Alright, we'll try and get him calmed down, maybe we can stop this before he gets started," Van said leaping into a run.

"Keep him in the hanger if you can Samantha we're on our way," Irvine said following Van's lead.

"Clare, get to the hanger as fast as you can, that's an order," Raven shouted into his radio as they all sprinted towards the hanger.

"Guys he just left, I don't have a way to chase him," Samantha practically screamed through the radio.

"Find the hanger boss and tell him to give you a Redler or a Pteras," Van said panting.

"Raven, Reese, you two are the fastest here, see if you can catch up to him. The rest of us will be right behind you," Van ordered as they all prepped their Zoids to leave.

"Polaris fuse to the Blade Liger I think we're going to need the speed," Clare shouted as she left the hanger.

Polaris obeyed changing the appearance of her Blade Liger to white all over with pale blue whiskers instead of the usual blue with black whiskers and they took off just able to keep the pace set by the two Genos of the group.

"Wolf you have to listen to me, you take this guy on you're going to lose, and Clare may lose you forever, the same way I lost Daniel," Samantha said through the com link. She saw the Konig Wolf stop practically on a dime.

"Why do you care, I'm not your worry Samantha, I'm nobody's worry," Wolf said in a glacial tone.

"Wolf, you're my brother in law, you may not think you're my worry, but I should be yours," Samantha screamed as she landed the Redler.

"I'm no one's worry, I can handle myself," Wolf said in the same glacial tone, the others had just gotten into radio range to hear all of this.

This was enough for a now approaching Moonbay.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT, WOLF I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, GET OUT OF THAT COCKPIT NOW!" Moonbay screamed as she pulled the Gustav alongside the Konig.

Two Blade Ligers, a Lightning Siax, along with the Psycho Genosaurer and Geno Breaker gathered around shortly after. Wolf obliged knowing he was likely to get hit by Moonbay when she got to him. Moonbay drew back a fist and Wolf stopped it mid flight.

"Don't hit me," Wolf said in a tone that made them all flinch while pushing Moonbay away by the fist, "My brother was killed by this asshole, it's my job to go after and do the same to him."

"Mike, you said you were nobody's worry, but that's not true, little Daniel who very much adores you, is in our quarters thinking his 'Uncle Wolf' won't come back," Fiona said with tears in her eyes.

"Wolf, you're like a brother to me and Irvine, and like I do with my sister I will always worry what will happen to you, dude I know how this sounds, but I do love you like a brother," Van said placing a hand on the man's shoulder Irvine nodding his agreement.

"I am not in this for someone I call a simple friend Wolf, I'm here for the man I love and I won't leave your side till this is done," Clare said as she hugged Wolf whose eyes had returned to their normal blue.

"And if you lose who the devil is going to keep Van in check," Raven said with a chuckle as he leaned against Shadow.

Reese just stood there observing, noting that Wolf's emotions were nothing short of completely unpredictable, one minute he was angrier than anyone she'd ever known the next he was calm or even happy with no trace of negative emotion.

"Look I know this isn't the time or place but I need a word with Clare, alone," Wolf said sounding a little lighter.

"Sure take your time and don't run off," Van said finally able to joke again.

"If we run off, none of you will want know why," Wolf said sarcastically.

"What do you think they're talking about back there," Reese asked before hearing Clare squealing like a cheerleader. All of them but Raven ran to the back of the Konig and saw Wolf holding Clare at least two feet off the ground.

"We're gonna get married, when we get back from getting this Vailen guy," Clare screamed as she bounced on the balls of her feet after Wolf put her down.

"We'll spout congratulations later, we just got word Vailen is on the move, coming this way and fast," Raven said running back to the group, making everyone rush for their cockpits.

"Samantha, you head back to the base, Blaze fuse now, he may not know that we have Organoids," Wolf said as his Organoid turned into his energy form and fused to the Konig Wolf.

"Recommend everyone else wait till a little more time has gone by, that way no time is wasted," Van said as he called Zeke to fuse with the Blade Liger.

"Hey Van, Reese and I will head for that rock formation, if he has back up we should be able to take it out from there," Raven said as he turned the Geno Breaker towards the cliff, followed closely by the Psycho Genosaurer.

A few minutes later on the rock formation they headed towards, Raven got a short message from Wolf.

"Reese, I have direct orders from Wolf to keep an eye on Clare, let's try not to miss anyone," Raven said over a private voice link with the Psycho Geno.

"Okay, you take the front half I'll take the back half, if anyone gets lucky Clare will have to go after them," Reese said as they prepared for the battle ahead.

The pair could only watch as a snow white Blade Liger took everything left on the field after two Charged Particle Beams tore through the area.

"Is it me, or does she seem to be enjoying this?" Reese asked as they watched on.

"It's possible," Raven responded as they watched a short scuffle between Vailen's Iron Kong and Wolf's Konig.

"DEATH STINGER," the tall blonde haired green eyed man known as Vailen screamed still standing in the Iron Kong's cockpit . The ground beneath the Zoids began to shake and crumble as two huge claws broke through the surface beneath the man's feet.

"GET OUT NOW, WE'VE GOT TO MOVE," Van screamed as he pushed his Liger passed the Iron Kong Vailen was surrounded in, everyone including Raven and Reese ran right behind them.

They had a long fight after all of that but they all came home from it, and a new Organoid had joined their team. His name was Tyrant, and he freely joined the team leaving his old masters behind him. They arrived back at the base and started fixing the Zoids, most of the mechanics worked on the Konig Wolf by order of Colonel Herman.

"I think we need to test the new Organoid, but we'd need a pilot and Zoid able to handle that," Herman said to the group as they walked through the halls of the base.

"Sir, his name is Tyrant, and we believe that a Konig Wolf would be the perfect candidate for the tests, mine is still being repaired and I think that base 45 on the Imperial side has one," Wolf said once reaching a briefing room.

"I'll call them and have it sent, or would one of you rather go and pick it up?" Herman asked as they sat down.

"Have it sent, Van and Irvine couldn't handle a crazy Zoid like that and I'm still in pretty rough shape," Wolf said with no trace of arrogance or snide attitude anywhere in his voice.

"What of Raven and Reese, could they handle it?" Colonel Schubaltz asked entering the room.

"Raven maybe, but I don't know about Reese, Karl," Wolf said again not sounding arrogant or snide towards his teammates.

"I'll go call them up and tell them to send it, that way we have a Gustav to send it back on," Herman said just before dismissing them, most of them stayed in the room though.

"Wolf, do you really believe they couldn't handle the Konig," Clare asked honestly curious.

"The Konig Wolf is a Zoid that chooses who pilots it, when I sat in the cockpit of mine for the first time it howled and growled and simply shut down," Wolf said as Blaze stood behind him nodding, "The second time a short message came up on the console, 'A BOND BORN OF A CHILD'S WISH,' is what it read, from then on the Wolf never gave me an inch of trouble, and no other Konig that I've piloted has either."

"Wow, I've not even heard that one," Van said as they all stood to leave the room.

"Daniel was the only one who had, probably because he witnessed it," Wolf said with a slight chuckle.

They all spent time with the mechanics getting the Zoids fixed up; Raven even lent a hand in the Konig repairs after his Geno Breaker was done. Reese and the other ladies just watched as the men of their lives rushed between Zoids and fixing things. Two weeks after they had gotten back to the base all the Zoids were fully repaired except the Konig Wolf. The other Konig had arrived from base 45, and was sitting in the corner collecting dust while Wolf's Zoid was repaired.

Another week passed and the two Konigs stood proud next to one another after Tyrant's testing session. Everyone in the room at the time was shocked by the concept of four Organoids in one Zoid that they were very cautious to let Wolf pilot something with two Organoids. Van, Clare and Fiona because he was already hurt and shouldn't be piloting in the first place. Irvine, Moonbay and the Colonels because they wanted to try it themselves, Raven and Reese because they knew the consequences of doing it.

_'Be careful out there Wolf,' _Raven thought as he watched the Zoid prancing around.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

When Van and the others asked about having two Organoids fused to the Zoid at one time, Raven chose to leave out the fact they had lost a baby in the accident. It was nearly a year later and it still hurt like it just happened for the man. Reese seemed to be willing to try again, but Raven seemed reluctant, he knew he wanted a child someday, but to bring one into the world while it was under attack from a mad man out for revenge seemed a bad idea to him, especially seeing as he was once the mad man causing all the trouble. The tests were over and everyone was in their quarters or on the way to them. Raven and Reese had just entered theirs.

"Reese, I know you said you were ready to have kids, but why don't we wait a while, till we're home again," Raven asked quietly, he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Raven, what's on your mind, I know this isn't about me," Reese said leaning against the doorway of their quarters.

"You're right, it isn't about you, and it's about the situation this world is in. I'm afraid to lose another child because of some insane mother's son that decides he has what it takes to rule the world and wants to take it by force," Raven said quietly sitting on the couch.

"Raven, I think that we can wait a while, till all of this is definitely over and we are back in our house," Reese said sitting next to her husband and putting a hand on his, while wrapping the other arm around him.

Over in Wolf's quarters Van, Irvine and Clare were going step by step of every feeling Wolf had while he was in the cockpit of that twin Organoid powered Konig Wolf.

"Guys, all I can say is, I will never let any of you try that with your Zoids. According to Tyrant there is only one Zoid on Zi that can handle four Organoids, he doesn't know which one it is though, and he was actually afraid of this test hurting me if something went wrong , but it was remarkably stable for being at full power of the Zoid and then adding two Organoids," Wolf explained leaning back into the new couch.

They had moved a large three piece curved sectional into the space a few days after they got back from dealing with the Death Stinger.

"Wolf, why do you think that your Konig chose you?" Clare asked after the others had left.

"I'm not sure, I just thought my wish for it to listen, and it started to, I can't say why she did, I guess that's something you'd have to ask her," Wolf chuckled.

Flashback

A seven year old Wolf was playing at the ruins near the fire colony where he lived, a recent sand storm had uncovered a large portion of a Konig Wolf just outside the ruins and Wolf was playing in the broken cockpit with Blaze making sure he stayed in the cockpit.

"Blaze, can you fuse with this Zoid?" Wolf asked.

*I can but I don't think anything would happen, this Zoid has been inactive for a very long time,* Blaze growled in response.

"Can we try?" the young black haired boy asked bouncing in his seat. Blaze was taken aback by the sudden excitement of the boy.

*If I activate it, you must promise to maintain it properly, I can't help with tuning,* Blaze growled in a low tone.

"I will, I promise," Wolf said bouncing in the seat even more.

Blaze launched into the Zoids core, and reactivated and reconstructed the Zoid.

"Blaze, it worked," Wolf screamed as the controls lit up and the canopy closed over the small child. Blaze let go off the core and disengaged from the Zoid. The Konig started to act very strange, jumping and leaping around.

*Wolf, stop playing,* Blaze growled.

"I can't, it's doing this on its own," Wolf screamed in a terrified voice. The Konig Wolf simply shut down completely after five minutes of thrashing around.

*Wolf, are you alright?* Blaze growled as he flew to the cockpit, opening it using a switch by the left ear. Wolf sat in the seat with a grin from ear to ear and laughing like a maniac.

"That was so fun and I wasn't even doing it," he half screamed excitedly. Blaze piloted the Zoid back to the village so it wouldn't act out.

"Daniel, come check this out," Wolf said dragging his brother out of the house.

"Wolf, this thing is awesome where did it come from? Whose is it? When did it get here?" Daniel firing off questions like a Gatling gun.

"Slow down Daniel, it came from the ruins, it was brought here today by Blaze and me," Wolf said still trying to get his five year old brother to calm down a little.

"So it's yours. Can I ride in it PLEASE," Daniel begged on his knees hands clasped together like he was praying.

"Maybe, but it's a little wild right now," Wolf said scratching the back of his head.

"Aww come on," Daniel said morphing his face into those puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.

"Okay, but I warned you about it being wild," Wolf said in a stern voice. "Blaze, keep close, this thing goes nuts get him out of here."

Blaze nodded his agreement as Wolf started the Zoid. It stayed calm for a few minutes, but then started going wild all over again. _'I wish this thing would calm down, someone is gonna get hurt,' _Wolf thought as he was thrown around in the cockpit. The Konig suddenly calmed down and the message 'A BOND BORN OF A CHILD'S WISH,' appeared on the screens in front of him.

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked as he pointed to the screen.

"I don't know, but let's try something," Wolf said as he pushed the controls forward. The Zoid leaped into a dead run pinning them both to their seats. Wolf pulled the controls and it turned hard right, he moved the controls again and the Zoid turned left.

"I think that message meant that the Zoid understands me," Wolf said with a grin from ear to ear.

End flashback

"That's pretty much how it happened, the last time I saw Daniel so happy was when he got married to Samantha," Wolf said as Clare moved to his side.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Wolf, since we're talking about your past here, what happened between the time you found your Konig and the time you became a solider?" Clare asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you had asked me that before Daniel died I wouldn't have told you any of it, but I guess you have a right to know who you're getting married to," Wolf said standing up and taking a few steps away from the couch, "I was probably 14 when I went out on my own with Blaze and the Konig."

Flashback

_A 14 year old Wolf sits behind the controls of a red and black Konig Wolf running though the desert at a reasonable pace._

_*Wolf are you sure you want to leave home like this,* Blaze asked as he ran along side the Konig._

_"Yeah, I think it's time I try making it on my own for a while," the black haired young man replied coldly._

_They had been traveling for several days, the Konig was powering through what appeared to be an open desert._

_"Who goes through our territory," A voice rang through his speakers._

_"My name is Wolf Novis, I'm only passing through, looking for anyone who can teach me to be a better pilot," he responded calmly._

_"If you're willing to join our ranks I'm sure we can come up with something," The voice rang out again._

_"Where are you? What do you pilot?" Wolf asked getting a little nervous._

_"Look behind you and find out," the voice said calmly._

_Wolf obeyed and slowly turned the Konig to face the person he was speaking to. He saw a black and white Zaber Fang with a lot of modifications; it looked a lot like Karl Schubaltz's Zoid._

_"What's your name sir?" Wolf asked trying not to sound as scared as he felt._

_"My name is Razor, I like your Zoid, I'm curious how you learned to control it at all though, but that can wait until we've gotten back to base, follow me," Razor said as he turned his Zaber Fang towards an entrance Wolf had either failed to notice or was hidden from sight before._

_Once they were inside the base Razor formally introduced himself and the rest of his crew, a small ten pilot crew along with three or four mechanics that stayed at the base._

_"Well young Mr. Novis, this is our base, go anywhere you like, nothing but the Zoid hanger on the south side is off limits and that's where we keep our very special Zoids," Razor said wrapping an arm around the young man's shoulders._

_"What does special Zoids mean exactly?" Wolf asked as they walked around._

_"Oh, just that they don't get used every time we go out, they only go out on large scale targets, and we tend to stray away from that, draws too much attention," the older blonde man said laughing a little._

_"You guys are bandits aren't you?" the black haired boy asked as Razor continued to lead him. Blaze hoped that the answer would sway Wolf's decision to leave home so soon._

_"Yes we are, but we are not in it for a profit like other bandits, we do it for ourselves," Razor said as he let him arm fall off of Wolf's shoulder._

_"So where do I stay?" Wolf asked with a greedy smile._

_"The dining room is over there, and the quarters were over here," Razor said as he pointed a few places out while walking down the halls. Blaze and Wolf close behind him._

_*Wolf, I don't think this is a good idea,* the red and black Organoid growled as they entered a cabin that Wolf was assigned._

_"Hey, I'm only here till I can fight on a military level then I'll dump this crew and go military and we can come back and bust these goons," Wolf said quietly as he lay down on the bed._

_"Razor, are you sure about this kid, I mean he's only 14, I still need Tyrant's help some times," Vailen, a tall blonde haired man with green eyes, asked as they walked back down the hall._

_"That kid can control a Konig Wolf, one of the few Zoids around that chooses its pilot, he shouldn't be able to control it without his Organoid but he can. It will be interesting to see what he can do when he's well trained big brother," Razor replied icily._

_"We can teach him, but what if he over throws one of us," Vailen asked worriedly._

_Razor didn't reply before walking away from his older brother. _'I wonder if this kid really could be that good, I don't know anyone who can pilot a Konig so easily,'_Razor thought as he continued down the halls of the base. _

_Wolf spent a few days wondering the base learning who the people were and where everything was._

_"Wolf, today is your first training session, I'll teach you everything you need to know about how to pilot a Zoid," Razor said through a video link with the Konig Wolf, "First, we need to know what you can do, no ammunition has been loaded into the Zoids, just paint balls."_

_Wolf took this as a signal to attack him, the Konig leaped into a full run without its boosters active, and without Blaze wrapped around the core._

_"Rule number one, always use your full potential," Razor said as he side stepped the charge and shoulder slammed the Konig causing it to stumble, fall to the ground and slide a few feet in the soft sand._

_"I want to learn without over using Blaze," Wolf said as he pulled his Zoid to its feet._

_"That's all well and good then but maybe you should learn with him first," Razor said as he waited._

_Wolf tried to take his opponent by surprise; he pulled the controls and ran in a different direction. The Zaber followed closely behind him. 'Perfect,' Wolf thought as he jerked the controls, spinning the Konig on the spot and taking a swipe at the lower jaw of the Zaber._

_Razor just barely had enough time to react, but it was enough to fire on the Zoid in front of him. The paint splattered all over the cockpit forcing Wolf to stop the fight because he couldn't see anymore._

_"Rule number two, never underestimate your opponent. Now clean your cockpit and return to the hanger," Razor said turning around and re entering the base._

_*That was a good move, he was just faster that's all,* Blaze said trying to console a rather upset Wolf._

_Two months went by and Wolf was getting closer and the sessions were lasting longer every time. He had actually managed a lucky sniper shot and won his distance shot training, but he only managed that one time so far. Wolf started having ideas to make the Zoid better, he started with reinforced joints, and he also made a lot of modifications to the goggles of the Konig as well to make the long distance targets clearer in the sights. After three months the Zoid was almost completely restored and rebuilt at least twice._

_After almost three years with Razor and his crew, Wolf was one of the best pilots on the crew. He won every time in sniper training, he very rarely lost in close combat training and it was only against Razor when he did loose. Razor finally saw fit to let him around the Zoids rarely used by the crew._

_"It's an official republican army Zoid, we took it off a convoy of three just before you became a part of our team," Razor said as a starry eyed Wolf stared at a Gojulas with super cannons on its back._

_"And that one over there is an Imperial Zoid taken from the same convoy," Razor said pointing to a Royal Zaber with the Empire's symbol all over it._

_Blaze was standing by a shock and awed Wolf hoping that this would knock some sense into the kid. Thankfully it did, Wolf's expression changed to one of serious disappointment then back to his normal cold faced stare, in a matter of a second._

_"Razor, I need to go out, I want to pay a visit to some old friends. I should be back in a week or two, is that alright?" Wolf asked as they left the hanger._

_"Yeah sure, nothing is going to be in for a month, take all the time you like, I'll contact you if anything comes up before then," Razor said walking away from him._

_Wolf headed to the hanger and jumped in the Konig, tearing out of the base as fast as he could without saying goodbye to anyone._

_*Wolf, where are we going?* Blaze asked as he flew next to the Zoid._

_"The closest Republican base, I'm joining up and you don't mention any of this to Daniel when we go back home," Wolf said pushing the controls a little harder._

End Flashback

"That's how I got here, Daniel never admitted to knowing anything about it, but I'm sure on some level he knew about it, especially after our first fight with Razor and how I moved so much like him," Wolf paused realizing he was still standing but stayed where he was when he started, "Daniel asked me how our styles were so similar, but I never gave him a straight answer about it," he continued dropping his head and letting a single tear fall from his eye, "It's a time of my life I only partially regret, if I hadn't met them I wouldn't be the fighter I am today, but I would never have had to hide such a thing from my family."

_'I left Melody out of it, but I still shed a tear of sadness, what the hell is going on with me,' _Wolf thought as he turned his head to clean the tear off his scared cheek.

Blaze was standing next to Wolf head held low as one tear escaped from his master's eye. Clare got up off the sectional and walked to Wolf's side, wrapping him in a hug from behind.

"Do Van and the others know about that part of your life, or just me?" Clare asked not releasing the hug.

"Only you and Fiona know anything about it, Fiona caught a lucky guess a few years ago after the last fight with Razor," Wolf said chuckling slightly.

"How did she guess something like that?" Clare asked letting go of him.

_'It hasn't hit her yet that I knew Razor personally,' _Wolf thought as he took his gaze off the floor.

"She saw how similar our fighting styles were, and noticed I knew just how to exploit Razor's weaknesses and he knew how to exploit mine, she then confronted me about it after the ceremonies ended while we were alone, and as always she hit the nail on the head," the black haired man paused long enough to turn to his future wife, "She asked how I knew so much about him, I tried to play it off as too many fights with him, which in a way was true, but she saw through it and asked flat out what I had done before the military, and I decided to be totally honest with her and asked her to keep it to herself, and up until now as far as I know she has."

"Fiona always has been a smart one hasn't she," Clare stated more then asked, but Wolf still nodded in agreement as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Clare, this isn't going to end our relationship is it?" Wolf asked with a worried tone.

"Well the fact that you knew the man who killed my father personally…" Clare never finished and rushed out of the room. Wolf was about to chase her when Blaze stopped him.

"Blaze what are you doing?" Wolf asked as Blaze stopped any attempt for him to leave.

*She needs time to adjust to this new information about you. That's all, just give her some space,* Blaze responded, and seeing Wolf relax made him relax.

*Wolf, she left this,* Polaris said as he nudged a ring that lay on the floor with his nose.

_'So this is what emotional torment feels like, I had forgotten,' _Wolf thought as picked up the ring and put it in his pocket, he was heartbroken and in a lot of pain.

Blaze and Polaris left the quarters and decided to leave their masters alone for the night.

Wolf left his quarters in somewhat of a daze, he didn't even remember Clare pulling the ring off her finger, even less so that she dropped it on the floor. He seemed to follow instinct alone and ended up in front of Clare's old quarters. He didn't hear anything from inside so he just walked through the unlocked door without knocking.

"Clare, are you here?" Wolf called into the dark and silent space.

"Go away," was all he got in return. Her voice sounded raspy and her tone was cold as ice.

"Not this time, Fiona nearly killed me when she found out, I won't let this end what you and I have," Wolf said flipping the lights on.

"I SAID GO AWAY, YOU KNEW HIM, YOU WORKED WITH HIM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM!" Clare screamed as she swung her fists in countless failed attempts to hit the man in front of her.

"Clare, I know that and I've paid that debt by killing the bastard," the black haired man said as he continued to block her punches before he saw a familiar flash of silver but this time he saw it in time to stop it.

"Lieutenant O'Connell, that will be quiet enough," Wolf said in his best commanding tone.

He didn't catch the second flash of silver before he felt the blade slide across his right leg and bury itself in his left forearm. Wolf let out a howl rarely heard from him, one of intense pain. Clare instantly let the anger go and let the terror she was feeling take over.

"Clare, are you alright now?" Wolf asked in the same tone he used when they went on that first scouting mission, so calm that it sent a chill up the blue haired woman's spine.

Clare collapsed to the floor and buried her face in her hands, crying out so much it sounded like she couldn't breathe. Wolf simply pulled the knife out of his arm and wrapped her in a hug, trying to sooth her, simply ignoring the blood coming from his arm and leg. He began to do something he hadn't done since he was a child when Daniel couldn't sleep. He sang a lullaby quietly in her ear, one that his mother sang to him when he had a bad dream. Clare seemed to calm rather quickly, and came up looking a little shocked.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" she asked as they both stood, again ignoring the blood coming from Wolf's arm.

"No idea, but it works to my advantage," Wolf said with a cheeky grin.

They patched things up rather quickly from there; Wolf explained why he hadn't ever told anyone and why he never would voluntarily again. They went to the medical center to get his leg bandaged and his arm stitched so it could heal properly, after that they stayed in their quarters planning the wedding for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Later that night Blaze was walking around the base with Polaris while Wolf and Clare were planning the wedding of Clare's dreams, Van and Fiona were taking care of little Daniel, Irvine and Moonbay were getting ready for bed.

*I'm not helping you anymore, you threw me to the wind when I chose not to seek revenge for Razor, and now you want my help, that's not going to happen,* Tyrant growled quietly, but Blaze and Polaris still heard him. Blaze made a gesture for Polaris to be silent.

*Vailen, your brother was a sick, screwed up guy, I don't know how you survived that crap with the Death Stinger but I'm not coming back,* Tyrant forgot to be quiet that time.

*Tyrant, what is going on in here?* Blaze asked as he entered the room.

*Vailen survived, he is in bad shape, but with time he's going to be back on the war path,* Tyrant said as calmly as he could.

After Tyrant had explained everything to Wolf, he chose a small team to go with him. Irvine, Clare, and Raven were the three he chose, Moonbay muscled her way into it claiming Tyrant as her Organoid, Fiona, Reese, Specular and Zeke stayed at the base. Moonbay borrowed the Konig they had sent for, Wolf threatened to disassemble it piece by piece if it hurt her, and they moved out. The first night when they stopped Wolf stood watch with Tyrant.

*Wolf, why did you ask me about Vailen, you already knew most of it didn't you?* Tyrant asked as they stood on the Konig's back.

"Yeah Tyrant, I did, but they don't know about my past with you guys and I would prefer they didn't find out," Wolf relied calmly.

*You didn't think you would ever see any of us again did you, even Melody?* Tyrant asked as he lay down.

"No, I knew Melody had died, Razor must not have told Vailen that he found me after the attack on the base, though now that I think of it, this route we're taking, it's very similar to the one I took when I left," Wolf said rubbing the Organoid's back.

Flashback

_A 14 year old Wolf walks around the base he now calls home, Blaze walking right behind him._

_*We're being followed,* Blaze growled quietly as they walked._

_"I know, I saw her when we turned that last corner," Wolf said as he turned another corner and leaned against the wall. They heard hurried footsteps and a brown haired girl about 15 years old turned the corner._

_"Hi, mind not following me around anymore?" Wolf said cold as ice._

_"No need to be mean, I was just trying to find out who you were," the girl responded._

_"Then ask next time," Wolf said starting to walk away._

_"Who are you?" the girl asked in a sarcastic tone._

_"Names Wolf, his name is Blaze," Wolf responded pointing to Blaze._

_"My names Melody and I think you're kinda cute, I'll make sure you stay in one piece after the training sessions if you'll let me," Melody said as she followed Wolf and Blaze._

_"That's fine with me, might wanna ask Blaze and my Konig about keeping them in one piece too," Wolf replied coldly._

_After several hours of the two talking back and forth the two knew each other rather well, and Wolf had a better understanding of who the people he would be working for were. After three or four months with Razor's team Wolf looked to Melody as a big sister, and she returned the feelings._

_"Hey Wolf, come over here a sec," Razor called from across the hanger._

_"What's up Razor?" Wolf asked, as he came over Razor reached in his pocket and pulled out some money._

_"Why don't you take Melody out, celebrate your first downed Zoids with the crew," Razor said handing him the money._

_"Thanks Razor, but I don't think we'd make a good pair if that's what you're trying for," Wolf replied trying to hand the money back._

_"Hey, you two are already the talk of the base, may as well make it true," Vailen said with a chuckle as he approached the two men._

_"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt," Wolf said as he breathed a sigh of resignation._

_"Melody, come down to the hanger for me a sec," Razor said into the radio he had with him. Wolf and the brothers waited in the hanger talking about where Wolf could improve his skills._

_"Why am I down here?" Melody asked startling the two brothers but drawing a smile from Wolf._

_"Wolf, it's your turn now," Vailen said as he dragged Razor out of the hanger._

_"Melody, care to go into town and get dinner with me?" Wolf asked nervously._

_"Oh come on, why can't I play match maker?" Razor half screamed, half laughed as he was dragged off by his brother causing both of them to chuckle slightly._

_"Why do I get the feeling I should say no, but my brain is screaming yes?" Melody asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose._

_"Maybe it's because you think I'm cute," Wolf said as he headed towards his Konig. Melody followed him and Blaze was behind her._

_They enjoyed their dinner together, and ended up unintentionally spending the night in the same quarters. Over the next year they fell in love, and Wolf freely expressed his feelings to her every time the crew came back from a raid, often bringing back gifts or taking her with him when he'd take some time for himself and just run around the desert with no particular place in mind._

_A seventeen year old Wolf walked around the base he and the bandit crew he had been a member of for just over three years called home._

_*Tyrant seems to be a nice enough Organoid but I still can't bring myself to trust any of these people,* Blaze growled as they walked._

_"Blaze, we've been here for three years, they've taught both of us a lot and you know I love Melody, besides I'm almost ready to leave, I'm going to talk to her about coming with me," Wolf responded as they reached their room._

_"Melody, what are you doing in here? I thought we were meeting in your room tonight," Wolf stammered as they walked in._

_"Blaze, can you wait outside please?" Melody asked as she stood. Blaze nodded and left the room closing the door behind him using his tail._

_"Wolf, I don't want you to interrupt, just listen," the brown haired young woman said as she pushed him into a seat._

_"Wolf, last week we slept together for the first time, and now the doctor in town says I'm pregnant, what I want to know is where you stand," Melody stated as she sat across from him._

_"Melody, I'm freaking out, I don't know what I'm feeling more, joy or fear of asking what I have to now," Wolf responded causing a confused face to appear on her face, "I want to leave this place and I want you take you and the baby with me."_

_"When did you want to leave?" Melody asked her gaze still on the floor._

_"Well I was thinking two weeks from now, Razor said he's going to show me those Zoids in the southern hanger in a couple days," Wolf replied._

_*Wolf, we've got company,* Blaze growled through the door. Five seconds later Razor busted through the door and he didn't look happy._

_"Wolf, is it true Melody is pregnant?" Razor asked staring him down almost looking like he would kill the younger man._

_"I just found out myself, how the hell did you find out?" Melody screamed._

_"Melody, Wolf, I congratulate you two, can't say I didn't see it coming though," Razor said using a much lighter tone._

_Two days later Wolf was so in shock of the two Zoids in the southern hanger, he forgot all about his agreement with Melody to come with him, and he also forgot to mention his intention to join the military when they did leave._

_*Wolf, what about Melody?* Blaze asked as they flew through the hanger doors._

_"Blaze, I hate to say it, I don't think she was going with us, last night she said she didn't want to," Wolf responded while tightening his grip on the controls. Blaze could tell Wolf was lying and that he was hurting so he remained silent._

_"Razor, where is Wolf going?" Melody asked after spotting the Konig leaving._

_"I think he isn't going to come back Melody, the look I saw on his face in the south hanger it said more than he did," Razor replied in a low tone._

_"He was supposed to take me with him," Melody said turning to leave._

_"Melody, I'm sorry, I know you loved him, but life doesn't always work the way we planned it," Razor said before leaving her to cry in the hanger._

End Flashback

"So when did Vailen find the other two Organoids?" Wolf asked coming out of his memories with tears ready to fall out of his shining red eyes. _'Four years and I've never felt so devestated by that memory why now,' _he thought staring off at the stars.

*He knew about them before you came to us, but he didn't find them until after Razor's death. Wolf, he tortured them for a long time, the blue Organoid still refuses to follow any order other then the chosen pilot's and I want them out of there as badly as you do,* Tyrant said before drifting off to sleep.

The silence of the night allowed Wolf to think about his life and his past. Before the sun came up he had decided that he wouldn't change anything, even if he could have. His past as a bandit taught him how to fight, his time with Melody taught him how to love, losing her taught him to never let go of the one you love even though her loss caused him to lose his emotional balance.

They made their way to the base over the following six days, most nights they all slept in their Zoids for a quick getaway if it became necessary. They arrived at a spot where they would go on foot from to avoid detection. They were arming up and Wolf walked over to Clare's Blade Liger.

"Wolf, who was Melody?" Clare asked quietly as he picked up a knife from her collection and slipped it into his belt.

"I'll tell you some other time, we need to keep our head on those Organoids right now," Wolf said with his usual calm tone.

"Swear," Clare said in a very serious tone.

"Swear," he replied before he called out to the others, "Let's move out."

They were in and out of the base in twenty minutes time and well on their way back within an hour. The two new Organoids, Mystic and Aurora, seemed to take a shine to Wolf and his Konig. Mystic seemed to take an extra shine to Irvine. The second night on the trip back Wolf and Clare were standing their watch while the others slept.

"It's some other time Wolf," Clare said through a private video link.

"Clare, if you really want to know come over here, you and I will go somewhere and talk," Wolf said hoping to keep this conversation at bay as long as possible. Wolf alerted Tyrant and Mystic to stand watch while they were gone and Blaze went with them.

*Clare, you may want to sit down for this one, it may come as a blow,* Blaze said as he curled up on the ground.

"Clare, not even Fiona knows what I am about to tell you, so you must keep this one to yourself until I'm ready to tell anyone. Promise you'll do that for me," Wolf said as he waited for her to sit.

"Okay, now what is this all about," Clare asked leaning an elbow on Blaze's back.

"Melody was one of the bandits in the crew, she looked after me like a big sister almost," Wolf chuckled slightly before continuing, "We were about the same age, her being the older at 15 when I joined them, she and I fell for one another, and we slept together once," Wolf waited for a thrashing, but Clare just nodded encouraging him to continue.

"Clare, two days before I left Melody told me she was pregnant, and of course it was mine," Wolf again waited for a thrashing that never came. Clare sat there taking in this new information, with a blank stare that worried Wolf greatly.

"Clare, if you're worried about them coming out of the wood work, you shouldn't be," Wolf paused and Blaze stood facing away. Clare noticed the sadness in Wolf's eyes after they'd turned red and the look in Blaze's.

*They were killed in a raid on the base we just left, two hours after Wolf and I left it the first time, we didn't find out till after Wolf ran into Razor the first time as a GF soldier,* Blaze growled in a reverent tone.

Clare felt two tears runs down each side of her face before she leapt into Wolf's chest and wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug, Wolf broke down and cried for the first time in years over his lost love.

"That's why Razor and Vailen hate you so much, they thought that you tipped off the military," Clare said as Wolf calmed himself.

"No, they didn't know anything about me and my plans to join the military, when I ran into him, Daniel wasn't even 18 yet, all I wore then that made me for military was my GF medallion," Wolf paused to straighten himself a bit, "It was almost a month after I left and I ran into him at a hotel bar. He was glad to see I was okay and that I left when I did, when he broke the news to me Melody didn't make it I was too devastated to think straight. Blaze carried me back to the base with my Konig on auto pilot."

*It was a few months after that Wolf met Van and Fiona for the first time,* Blaze said cutting the story short.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Clare asked as they loaded into the Konig to start heading back.

"Razor said that a beam fell on her and that she never felt it," Wolf said with a staggered breath.

"Wolf, I can forgive this one, just going by the way you talk about her, you really did love her didn't you?" Clare asked from the back seat as they headed back.

"I did, and until I met you I didn't think there was any way to replace the hole leaving her left," Wolf said with total honesty. Clare hugged him as best she could from the back seat.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Clare asked as they arrived back at the camp.

"Because she was my burden to carry and I have to live with the choice I made leaving her there," Wolf said before popping the canopy open to let the cool night air in, "There is something else you should know."

"What's that?" the blue haired woman asked leaning towards the front seat.

"I took a hit to the canopy about a month after I found out about Melody," Wolf said stopping to take a deep breath as he tried to figure out the best way to say what he wanted.

"Wolf, what is it? You can tell me."

"I can't feel anger, hate, jealousy or any other negative emotion, unless my eyes have turned red, I can't always control it, most of the time I do though, problem is, it's always a flood of a single emotion," Wolf's calm tone once again sent chills down Clare's spine causing her to gasp, "But in the time I've known you, I've felt concern for you, sorry to see you leave, I can't explain it and I've gotten so used to not feeling anything I don't know how to react anymore."

Clare spent most of the rest of the journey trying to figure out what he meant. Wolf tried his best to explain it but could never find better words. Reese eventually confronted him during a watch they shared. Wolf explained the hit and she explained that it was probably just a mental block to keep himself from feeling anything without control and that the wall was coming down because he was truly happy again.

As they approached the base a few days later, they could see a mass of Zoids and the Ultrasaurus standing in the middle of all the craziness.

"Van, your families are aboard along with the Organoids and their Zoids, get yourselves aboard on the double," Herman said through an open video link to all the Zoids.

"Colonel Herman, request permission to get some things from my quarters," Wolf said with utmost formality, something he only did when he needed something.

"Granted, but make it quick," the tall blonde man replied.

"Blaze, make sure she doesn't follow me," Wolf said as he entered the barracks portion of the base.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Wolf flew down the halls faster than he had ever run before, he arrived at his quarters and as he opened the door he slowed down long enough to catch his breath. He went through the place, picking up only small things, including two wedding bands that had his and Clare's names engraved in them. He also picked up Daniel's dog tag; the other Samantha wore with his Guardian Force medallion. When he had everything he thought he would need, he locked the door and ran back out the way he came.

"Where did you get off to?" Van asked as Wolf entered the hanger of the Ultrasaurus.

"Just went to get these," the blue eyed man replied pulling the rings out of his pocket after making sure Clare wasn't around.

"Wow, so these are the final product huh?" Van asked as he looked at them.

"Yeah, the only thing left is to set the date so I can get that engraved in there too," Wolf said stowing them back in his pocket.

"We should get up to the command deck," Van said turning towards the elevators. When they arrived they found the whole team plus wives standing there.

"Wolf, I understand you have two new Organoids on your team, congratulations…" Herman stopped when he saw Wolf's hand go up.

"The Organoids will go to those they choose, I will only be responsible for them until that time comes, Sir," Wolf stated in a cold tone.

"Well if I understand this properly they are the other two of the four Organoid team that can fuse to one Zoid and I also understand that they have chosen your Konig Wolf for this," Schubaltz said calmly. This earned Van a very intense glare from Wolf.

"Van a word," Wolf said anger evident in his voice. Two people walked into the hallway behind the control room.

"Van, why did you tell them about the Mystic and Aurora?" Wolf said facing away from the other person in the hall.

"He didn't, I did," Clare's voice came through the hall.

"What, I asked that this not be reported," Wolf shouted in a disbelieving tone.

"I told them because they needed to know what kind of advantage they could have with you and those Organoids, if I hadn't told them every simulation they came up with would end with this team loosing, we really don't want to do that against a loony like Vailen," Clare said trying to remain calm.

"Clare you should have told me then I wouldn't have looked like an idiot back there," Wolf said with largely faked anger to hide his truly feeling nothing towards the situation.

"Wolf, if I had warned you, you would have backed out of having the Organoids help, we need them and you damn well know it," Clare shouted back.

"Do you honestly think I can't handle this thing on my own skill, with help from just Blaze?" Wolf asked in a quieter tone.

"No, I don't think you can," Clare said looking to the floor before continuing, "Wolf you can't do this alone, you need a team to help you just like last time, and I want to be on that team to help you."

After the Death tiger was reported on the move Wolf and Clare headed to the hanger, Clare took her place in the pilot's seat of the Konig and started the diagnostics.

"Start it up, and walk it around a bit and tell me how it feels," Wolf said as he got ready to close the cockpit over Clare.

"Hey wait a sec, what about this thing choosing its pilot," Clare said slightly panicked.

"Oh, don't worry with as much as you've helped with the maintenance she actually likes you, so you've got nothing to worry about," Wolf said with a slight grin before closing the canopy.

"Do as she says and don't hurt her or I'll tear you apart, four Organoid Zoid or no," Wolf whispered in the Konig's ear as it began warming up. The Konig began to prance around the hanger and then went into a high step trot around the hanger causing anyone who saw it, Wolf included, to start laughing hysterically.

When everyone heard Wolf's laughter outside the Zoid, they all watched it much more carefully than before.

"Wolf, it feels fine, you shouldn't have to do anymore," Clare's voice rang through the speakers of the Zoid; everyone Raven included hit the floor in disbelief.

"What happened to the Zoid that chooses its pilot?" Reese asked as she helped Raven off the floor.

"He probably threatened it into letting her pilot, that or the Konig likes her for helping Wolf with the maintenance, or both," Raven said cheekily. He saw Clare fall from the cockpit straight into Wolf's arms.

"A gift from above," Raven shouted across the hanger, causing a fit of laughter from those who saw it.

"A well appreciated one," Wolf yelled back, before the whole hanger watched Clare kiss him something good.

"Get a room," one of the other soldiers shouted, causing another fit of laughter as they just kept going.

Reese, Clare, Moonbay and Fiona could only watch as their husbands stood against a foe that no one ever thought they would see again. Moonbay stayed at the controls of the Ultrasaurus getting everything ready.

"Mrs. Flyheight, will you take lock on control for the Gravity cannon, Lieutenant O'Connell, you take generator control," Karl said as he left, after making sure they followed him.

"Ladies, the boys will be just fine, they've done this before after all," Karl said noticing the worried looks on their faces as they entered the firing room of the gravity cannon.

"We've got a lock on the target, he's pinned down," Moonbay said from the control chair as she watched the fire fight in front of her.

"FIRE!" Herman screamed into the handset. Karl pulled the trigger and watched the shell fly through the scope.

Reese was in the hanger getting ready to go out when she saw the three Organoids change into their energy form and leave the Ultrasaurus

"Moonbay, I think Wolf called the Organoids they just left," Reese said into her radio.

"I know, I just saw three streaks of light fly out, get up here, you'll wanna see this," Moonbay replied sounding a little more excited.

Reese was already on her way back to the command deck, when she arrived she saw the gravity well dissipating and a new Zoid standing on the field.

"Moonbay what is that?" Reese asked pointing to the new Zoid.

"Apparently they called it the Supersonic Wolf," Moonbay replied sounding amazed.

They all watched as it ran circles around the Death Tiger, and were impressed with Wolf's apparent ability to handle it with ease.

"Hey the shield is down and the Gravity Cannon is loaded, get out of there now," Herman screamed through their radios.

"Alright we're moving out," Van and Irvine said as Thomas and Raven covered their escape.

"Wolf, come on man, that thing can't survive a gravity cannon blast." Irvine yelled as he got to safety.

"You're right, but it can out run it pretty easy, the Organoids will warn me when to go, till then I'm just keeping him from moving," Wolf said jumping on the Death Tiger's back and taking out the Charged Particle Converter with the electron strike claws.

"FIRE!" Herman screamed again as Schubaltz once again pulled the trigger to the Gravity Cannon.

*Wolf get out now, shell will hit in ten seconds,* Mystic said.

"Gone baby," Wolf said as he punched the controls to wide open, pinning him to his seat again.

*You'll need the boosters,* Aurora said.

"Activate them Blaze," Wolf said as he got used to the speed again.

The boosters activated sending the Zoid well beyond the speed of sound once again earning the nickname Supersonic Wolf. The four Organoids wrapped around the core seemed to be having absolutely no trouble with keeping this amount of power coursing through the Konig Wolf for such a long time. _'These four really were meant to be a team, this thing is almost perfect,' _Wolf thought as they flew towards their friends.

*What is wrong with this Zoid?* Aurora asked sounding slightly offended.

"Just seems to want to pull left is all," Wolf said, two seconds later the pull he felt was no longer there. "Perfect," he muttered with a smirk as they arrived back at the cliffs, the gravity well stopping right behind them.

The team arrived back in the hanger after a hard fought battle, everyone gathered in the hanger of the Ultrasaurus as the Supersonic Wolf came in. The goggles seemed to form fit the head, and the shoulders appeared more rounded and seem longer across the tops and there were fins on them, the rifles seemed to drop into the body but the barrels are still showing just above the head.

"Okay who wants the short and sweet and who wants the long and detailed, because you guys will have to wait till I'm more awake," Wolf said sarcastically.

"Gives us all the short and sweet of it then," Schubaltz said entering the hanger with Colonel Herman. The whole group turned and saluted, Wolf just stood there in the cockpit.

"Well the short and sweet is, this is the fastest land Zoid out there, the fins on the side are meant to add down force to the legs, added with the fold down flaps I added a few years ago, it punches a little harder, the form fitted goggles are again for aerodynamic purposes as are the lowered rifles which you'll notice are locked in the unfolded positions, the booster modifications made a few years ago along with the reinforced joints make it possible for the this Konig Wolf to break the 760 mile per hour mark and top out at 780 miles per hour on the ground." Wolf paused to take in the shocked faces.

"That is one HELL of a ride," the black haired man said as he jumped into a sea of laughing soldiers. Once Wolf and the others were free, Wolf ordered his Organoids to disengage and rest, and they all reported to the command deck as ordered.

"Captain I want you to report to the medical bay for a checking over, you may have messed yourself up with all that speed," Herman ordered.

"Yes Sir," Wolf said with a salute before turning and leaving with Clare practically holding him up, he was finally coming off the adrenaline high that his experience induced.

Twenty minutes and a check up later that turned up negative for anything bad, Wolf and Clare got to their quarters, ones that neither of them had seen in the five days they had been on board the Ultrasaurus

"Wolf, I want you to know Daniel would be proud of you, defeating the same enemy twice and living to tell about it and all," Clare said while getting ready for bed in the small bathroom the quarters came with.

"Well, I'm here, I won't say I'm living though," Wolf said as he lay down on the bed as he waited for his wife to be.

"You better be living we still have to get married," Clare said looking at the engagement ring that had replaced the platinum one Wolf had originally given her, she exited the bathroom still looking at the ring. She looked up and saw a sleeping Wolf lying on the bed.

"Man he really was tired," Clare whispered to no one at all. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep using his chest as a pillow.

Wolf slept for almost the entire three day trip back to the base, he woke up to eat and use the bathroom and that was about it. Clare made sure he stayed alive and fed. Van and Fiona spent the time taking care of Daniel and the Zoids with Raven and Reese's help. Moonbay spent the day light hours at the controls and helping with the Zoids. Irvine spent his time doing what he wanted.

When they arrived back at the base the Ultrasaurus was once again put in storage and all the borrowed Zoids including Moonbay's Konig were returned to their respective bases. Wolf was finally recovered from the exhaustion; Van and Fiona were able to sleep for a while, while Raven and Reese cared for Daniel. Herman and Schubaltz continued their duties as commanding officers of the Guardian Force.

After a few days on base the Supersonic Wolf went through every variation of the obstacle course the base had to offer, landing top scores on every one of them.

"Wolf now would be the time for that long and detailed briefing," Colonel Schubaltz said as they gathered in one of the briefing rooms.

In attendance for this briefing were Van, Irvine, Moonbay, Fiona, Clare, Raven and Reese along with the two colonels, all the Organoids and Dr. D.

"Ask away, what I can't answer, I'm sure the four of them can," Wolf said gesturing to his Organoids.

"Okay I want to know the full extent of the internal changes to the Konig," Herman said as he placed his elbows on the table.

"Well the internal mechanics don't change much, the cockpit itself under goes a rather large change, two sight scopes that act as the main view screen directly in front of your eyes, being the biggest change," Wolf replied as if he'd been rehearsing, "The seat reclines to brace against the speed of it as well."

"What about sensors," Schubaltz asked.

*The sensors of the entire Zoid are brought to full clarity, it's like looking straight at something without the glass in front of you,* Mystic replied before Wolf had the chance.

"How can a Zoid like that handle the stress of that much speed," Raven asked from his place in the corner of the room behind his wife.

*Along with all the modifications Wolf made, my job is to make sure it all remains stable, I also reinforce the metals of the armor making them thicker in heavy fire zones, or lighter when going for all out speed,* Tyrant replied before laying down on the floor.

"Alright what about all those physical changes, why no color changes?" Clare asked from the corner she was standing in.

*The drag fins, goggles and guns are the changes I bring about, along with the changes in the cockpit, Blaze controls the actual color of the Zoid,* Aurora answered sounding slightly peeved by that fact.

"I think that actually covers everything but the actual speed factor, and that's Blaze's territory," Wolf stated with a slight chuckle.

*By myself I can't achieve that amount of speed, alone I can only power it to three percent above the normal top speed, not much compared to the four of us combined,* Blaze said scratching his chin with his claw.

"I have one more question," Reese interrupted as the others began to leave, "Could this work with any Organoid, say the other four we have here."

Polaris, Zeke, Shadow, and Specular all looked to their masters, then to the other Organoids around them.

*No, if the four of them even attempted this they would destroy not only themselves, but the Zoid, whoever is piloting it and pretty much everything in ten miles of the Zoid, even if it was the Konig that Wolf pilots, we were created to work as a team in one Zoid, they weren't,* Aurora answered before following Wolf and the other Organoids out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

last chapter disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZOIDS, I OWN DANIEL, SAMANTHA, JUILE (MOM), AND WOLF NOVIS AND VAILEN

DGRAYLIGER OWNS CLARE O'CONNELL USED WITH FULL PERMISSION

Ch. 13

Two months went by pretty quickly for everyone, Wolf and Clare's wedding day was finally upon them.

"Reese, you look fine, come on were going to be late," Raven insisted and Reese looked at her attire one last time, she wore a long blue evening gown close fitting but not skin tight, the split only went to her knee, she had on four inch heels, and her hair was curled.

"Okay, what about you?" Reese asked as she looked at her husband for the first time that day.

"What, am I out of order somewhere?" Raven asked as he looked over his tuxedo.

"It's nothing I'm a little stunned, you didn't even where a tuxedo to our wedding," Reese said with a false frown.

"Sorry, this time it was tux or you aren't coming," Raven said with a chuckle as they entered the hall. They met up with Moonbay who swept Reese away to the bride's room to help, while Raven found his own way to the chapel.

After a beautiful ceremony and a high jacking of the reception for a quick promotions ceremony. Raven and Reese returned to their quarters just after sunrise watching a Konig Wolf carry a bride and groom into the sunrise with five Organoids chasing it.

"So why don't you and I go home now?" Reese asked as they fell into the bed after a quick shower.

"We can go home whenever you say, but for now I need to sleep," Raven said with a yawn.

"I'll talk to Schubaltz tomorrow about resigning our commissions and all that," he said before rolling over a drifting into a deep sleep, Reese followed his example.

Over the next two days, Raven and Reese worked on getting things packed in their quarters so they could return to the small village they once called home.

"Have you got everything?" Raven asked as they walked to the hanger.

"Yeah, why couldn't we tell them where to find us?" Reese asked bluntly.

"Wolf and Van will know where to find us, I slipped a note under each of their doors, Van has already spoken to me about it, and Wolf will get his when they get back from the honeymoon," Raven said opening the door to the hanger. They walked to the Zoids in silence Shadow and Specular close behind.

"Reese, if you want to go to the wind colony and stay there, I'll have Van tell Wolf to ignore the note," Raven said as they packed the two Genos.

"You built that house in that village, would you do it again?" Reese asked as she closed the cockpit of her Psycho Genosaurer.

"If it would keep you happy Reese, I'd build two hundred houses for us to stay in," Raven replied over a radio link.

"Aww how sweet, now would you two mind explaining why you're sneaking out of here at an ungodly hour such as this," Wolf's voice came over the radios.

"Wolf, what are you two doing back so soon, weren't you supposed to be gone a week? I mean it's only been two days," Raven asked as they all exited their Zoids, Clare deliberately falling into Wolf's arms.

"Yeah, but guess who got sick, so we just figured stay close by," Wolf said as he set Clare down and walked over to Raven.

"Plus it gave me an opportunity to play with the Supersonic Wolf again," Wolf whispered with a quiet laugh as they walked back into the base.

They talked all the way back to Wolf and Clare's quarters where they found the entire team waiting for them on Wolf's request. Raven explained where they would be if they ever needed them, and all that.

"Well, let just hope we all have peaceful retirements," Wolf said as they thought about what had been going on.

"Guys, Raven has explained his bit, but I have a bit to reveal of myself," Wolf said before everyone could leave.

"Van, you and Fiona have known me the longest I have a feeling that Fiona won't hate me as much seeing as she already knows what I'm going to reveal," he said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, if this is about you being a bandit for nearly three years, my wife had a big mouth about it, she only managed to keep it from your family," Van said casually as Fiona turned beet red and Wolf collapsed to the floor in shock. They spent the rest of the night talking about that. The next day Raven and Reese left with proper goodbyes to all of them, and headed home to a village they had been away from for nearly a year.

"Reese, we're home," Raven said as Specular controlled the blue Geno next to their house. Raven carried a sleeping Reese into their home.

"Patricia thanks for watching the place for us for so long, let us know if you need anything, and I'll do my best to get it for you," Raven said as they walked through the front door.

"It's no trouble Raven, I've practically stayed here the whole time, I think I only went home to sleep at night," she said as Raven laid Reese on their bed. Raven lay down next to his blue haired wife; Patricia took that as a sign to leave, locking the house door before she left.

Two years passed and Reese found out she was pregnant, Raven went totally overboard, jokingly in the end, making sure nothing fell on Reese. The baby was a healthy black hair, blue eyed boy, Raven was so happy to have a child to call his own, he carried little Nichalo around everywhere but the mill where he and Shadow still worked. Raven got weekly updates on how things are in the Guardian Force from Van. From Wolf he got weekly updates on pretty much everything else, life in general around the wind colony, and all that.

After two more years the updates from Van on the Guardian force became monthly instead of weekly. Wolf and Clare retired from the military to tend to their newly formed family, a baby girl with blue eyes and jet black hair named Melody. Irvine and Moonbay had a son with black hair, gray eyes and his mothers tan, they named him Michael. Van and Fiona have another child, a daughter named Joyce; she had black hair and black eyes like her father.

Six and a half years after leaving the Guardian Force, and not seeing most of their friends for over two years, Raven, Reese and a four year old Nichalo loaded into the Geno Breaker and Psycho Genosaurer and took off to the wind colony to stay there for a while. When they arrived they found Van now ran the guardian force with another Colonel from the imperial army, and his name wasn't Schubaltz, Thomas had taken over the R&D department and held the rank of major. They also found themselves to be a lot happier with their old friends and Raven did as promised. He built a new house for them to live in, with help from Wolf and Irvine, and Van when he could spare a few days.


End file.
